Perfect Match
by sweetandlovely
Summary: "Do you think we should meet?" A C&J fic.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Match

_**Hi gang! A new fic for you... I hope you like it. ~S&L~ xx**_

Chapter 1

A single girl sat at her laptop computer staring at the screen with very little enthusiasm. One elbow leaning on the table top and her head resting on her fist. She sighed and picked up a mug of lukewarm coffee with her free hand, taking the china to her lips but never actually drinking. She sighed again; her eyes moving from the screen and out into the sunny afternoon.

'_What's the point in sticking around? I'm not likely to receive a reply anyway.' _She mused to herself.

But somehow, she couldn't move herself away and close down the computer. She had already sent six messages; two had been opened but had received no response, and the other four ignored her messages completely! She clicked the refresh button and was surprised to see that someone new had actually looked at her profile. Not only that, had sent her a message! With renewed interest, she clicked the information box to see who had been checking her out.

"Blueeyes000." The girl said and settled down to study the 'Blueeyes000' profile.

* * *

"Hi Charlie! What are you up to?" Ruby asked, making her older sister jump as she stared at the computer screen.

"Nothing!" Charlie said quickly as she closed the lid.

Ruby's eyebrows shot to the ceiling.

"Why are you looking so guilty then?" She chuckled and threw herself into an armchair, regarding her sister with interest.

"I'm not! I was just doing some work, that's all. For my eyes only!" Charlie said, picking up a mug of coffee and settling back into her chair. "So, where have you been all afternoon?"

"Xav and I have been down to Fisherman's Reach. We just walked about and took in the sights. Nothing much."

Charlie observed her sister. She was almost seventeen. She was advanced for her years; looked older and acted accordingly. She was extremely pretty and was beginning to attract trouble. Xavier had already warded off several attempts to steal away his pretty girlfriend from other predatory school boys. He defended his treasure with honour and determination, fighting for his lady-love. Only the week before, he had sustained a bloody nose from one such attempt.

Charlie itched to get back to her 'work', but with inquisitive little sister around, she was loathed to attempt it.

Ruby watched Charlie closely, knowing that she was desperate to get back to her work but reluctant while she remained.

"Do you want me to disappear and let you get on?" She suggested at last.

"No." Charlie said, rather too quickly. "I'm almost done here. Thought I might take myself off to The Diner for a milkshake. Wanna come?"

Ruby was on her feet in a moment.

"I'll get ready!"

"See you in five." Charlie called after her sister.

She listened for the bathroom door to close and opened her computer once again. Her eyes brightened as they devoured the words on the screen; re-reading 'Browneyes123' advertisement.

_Hey! Thank you for reading my ad. I'm a girl looking for my dream. If you're that dream, please contact me! I'd love to take you with me on my voyage of discovery. Let's sail the seven seas together and find our true selves. We'll explore places where no one has dared go. Together, we'll hold hands and be brave enough to face the truth. Browneyes123._

Charlie's heart beat a little quicker in anticipation of the outcome.

* * *

The girl's brown eyes widened as she read the message.

"_Hey! Your profile caught my eye. You sound like the kind of girl I would like to spend time with. If you like my profile, why not message me and we'll see where our voyage of discovery takes us! Blueeyes000'_

The girl smiled. Someone, at long last, had sent her a message which looked promising. Instead of the usual 'perving' masses who just wanted to glimpse her picture, here was one who just asked to exchange messages. _Quite a change_. She clicked 'Blueeyes' profile and settled down to read. First, she read her advertisement.

'_I'm a professional girl in a dangerous world. I have little time for socialising; devoting many hours to my work, but long for that special someone who will talk to me; one who will let me unburden my heart. I am a little complex, and though have had my share of cares, am now looking for a travelling companion to journey through life with me. Someone with a soft hand to hold and to share special times with. If you think you could be that girl, why not contact me? I look forward to hearing from you! Blueeyes000._

The girl continued to read Blueeyes000 profile, fascinated but confused at why this obviously busy individual had picked her to send a message to. They seemed to have little in common, but hey! She'd had little or no response from girls who did share her interests, so why not take a chance?

Suddenly, her phone rang, making her jump.

"Joey speaking."

"_It's me."_

"Hey Aden! How's things?"

"_Yeah, good. Just wondered if you wanna hang out? Perhaps at The Diner? I'll stand you a coke?"_

"Ooh, big spender!" Joey giggled. "See you there in about thirty!"

_"Good-oh."_

Joey smiled as she replaced the handset. She looked back at her lap top and sighed.

"Answer yes, or answer no?" She mused to herself.

A sudden flash of resolve made her grit her teeth and sit back facing the screen. She hit the reply button.

'_Hey Blueeyes. Thanks for your message. It will be good to get to know each other and see where our voyage takes us. I hope you don't find me too boring; I'm not exactly in your league! My first love is the sea and I spend many hours, enjoying all the freedom and fresh air which it attracts. I love boats; all boats, even those which are unwell and need a little TLC! I am saving for my own, which one day will take me and that 'special someone' to remote and exotic isles, where we can spend quality time together, listening to the lapping water about us, feeling the wind in our hair and falling in love under the stars. Apart from that, I am a pretty grounded sort of girl who enjoys fun and music and I'd better shut up before you go off the idea! I look forward to your reply._

_Best wishes,_

_Browneyes.'_

Joey quickly checked over her message. She took a deep breath; her finger hovering over the send button, considering if she was doing the right thing. Suddenly, her brother's noisy entrance into the house made her jump and her finger accidently hit the key, sending the communication on its way. She stared at the screen for a moment; her heart pounding.


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Match

Chapter 2

Charlie applied her lipstick and fluffed up her long, brunette mane with long, slender fingers. She rubbed her lips together and when quite happy with her appearance, made her way back to the kitchen.

"Are you ready, Rubes?"

"Give me another couple of minutes, sis! Just gotta text Xav."

Charlie sighed. As she waited for her sister, her mind returned to the dating site and couldn't resist taking one last peep before setting out for a milkshake. She opened the site and saw she had a message waiting. She clicked it excitedly and saw a return message from 'Browneyes123'. As she began to read, her back tingled with anticipation and wondered if she might be that 'special someone' who would be allowed to set sail and enjoy 'falling in love under the stars' with this girl.

* * *

"Hey Aden!" Joey called as she entered The Diner.

"Jo. Glad you could make it. I wanted to have a chat with you about that boat you were talking about."

"G'day darl. What will it be?" Irene asked slinging a tea towel over her shoulder and smiling at the friends.

"Choco Milkshake please, Irene!" Joey grinned like a kid enjoying her first treat.

"Same here, please Irene."

"So how's my little boat doing?" Irene asked with interest. "Still floating, I hope!"

Irene had inherited a fishing trawler, which was operated by a crew including Aden Jefferies and Joey Collins. With a wink between them and very straight faces, Aden and Joey shook their heads.

"Not much hope, I'm afraid!" Aden said grimly.

"No, someone opened the sea-cocks last night and she drowned!" Joey said with a dead-pan expression.

"What!" Irene shrieked dramatically.

Charlie and Ruby looked up from their milkshakes as the little drama played out at the counter. Charlie eyed-up the girl standing by Aden's side, who was unknown to her. She was about five foot four inches tall with long brown hair which was prettily braided down her back and was slim with a cute little bottom which filled her jeans very nicely. Charlie could just see a glimpse of tanned flesh above the waistband and sighed.

"What's up?" Ruby asked; her eyes following Charlie's.

Charlie jumped and accidentally knocked over the residue of her milkshake.

"Oh blast!" She cried; jumping up and dabbing the brown liquid on the table with a paper serviette.

Aden and Joey casually glanced in Charlie's direction. Charlie looked up to ask Irene for a cloth, when her eyes met with those of the girl who stood next to Aden. Her eyes were large, brown and twinkling. There was good humour in them too. For a moment or two, Charlie was unable to do anything but look at Joey.

"Something wrong, darl?" Irene squawked from behind the counter.

"Err, yeah! I-I need a cloth please, Irene!"

"Coming up, love!"

Joey smiled as Charlie quickly walked forward to meet Irene.

"Hey Charlie! How's tricks?" Aden asked politely.

"Hey. Just fine, 'cept for being a bit clumsy!" She said smiling weakly.

Her eye roved back to Joey's. Joey was still smiling. Charlie smiled back.

"Oh, do you two know each other?" Aden asked quickly. "Charlie, this Joey; a mate of mine."

"Good to know you, Joey!" Charlie said, at long last gaining some composure.

"Hey Charlie. Would you like me to order you another shake?"

"Err, well, that's very kind of you, but..."

"That's settled then. Irene! Two more shakes for Charlie's table, please!"

"Coming up darl!"

Charlie blinked and smiled.

"That's very kind of you, but you needn't have. But my sister will be thrilled!"

"My pleasure. I'm feeling happy, so thought I'd spread a little joy!" Joey grinned.

She could not have been happier. She had at long last received a message via the dating site which had promise and now she was looking into the eyes of the most beautiful woman she had even seen! _Could life get any better?_

"What are you so happy about?" Aden frowned as he accepted the drinks Irene passed over the counter.

"Nothing." Joey replied; her face colouring slightly.

"Won't you join us at our table?" Charlie suggested, dabbing the milky puddle with a cloth.

Joey smiled hopefully but Aden shook his head.

"Well, if you don't mind, we'll take a rain-check, Charlie. We've got some business to discuss. Maybe another time?"

Joey looked at her companion with disappointment. Charlie was extremely attractive and even if she couldn't touch, she would have taken great pleasure in looking at Charlie for half an hour or so.

"No worries. See you around. Thanks again for the shakes, Joey."

"My pleasure. Maybe we can... I mean maybe... I-I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Charlie said, watching as Aden dragged Joey to another table.

"Another one, sis?" Ruby asked in surprise as Charlie placed the milkshake before her.

"Yeah, courtesy of Joey."

"Joey? Who's Joey?"

Exactly on cue, Joey looked up and smiled at Charlie.

"That's Joey!"

* * *

'_Hey Browneyes. I was so pleased to hear from you! You are the first person to respond to one of my messages. I think I must frighten them all off! Please don't run away just yet! I love the sound of your boat! What will you call her? Tell me about the places you want to sail off to. I envy your freedom at sea. It must be a wonderful life and a very exciting one! __I am a Police Officer. Unfortunately, my job can be very stressful and therefore, not always as rewarding as it could be. I do have to work quite long hours, but I don't plan on it being that way forever! I want to, one day, feel the excitement of looking forward to being greeted by that 'special someone' when my day is done, so we might spend many happy hours together, relaxing and just being us. __I live with my family in a town which is not too far from my workplace. It's a nice town, but sometimes the residents can be a little too aware of each others lives and business..._

Joey smiled as she read the message from Blueeyes000. As her eyes devoured the printed words, it filled her heart with a warm glow. She had not quite forgotten the exquisite brunette who she'd met earlier at The Diner. But there was little likelihood of Charlie being gay, so what was the point in hankering for those very attractive long legs; those long slender arms, that beautiful shiny hair and those baby-blue eyes. No point at all. _Damn it!_

Joey finished reading the message; read it once again and made ready to reply.

_Hey, Blueeyes. Working long hours can be the devil! My shifts start early in the morning and when the fish are biting, we can stay out for hour after hour in all weather's and when we get home, we're tired and cranky and heaven help anyone who crosses our path! That said, I'm not a bad tempered person; in fact, I'm not confrontational at all, much to my disadvantage! I'm often taken for an idiot, I'm afraid to say!_ _A Police Officer, huh? I shall have to watch my P's and Q's..._

* * *

"Charlie! Do you mind if I go out tonight instead of... Oh, sorry! I didn't realise you were working!"

Charlie looked up quickly. Her face glowed and was lost for words as she read the message from Browneyes123.

"What's going on Charlz? You look like I've caught you with your fingers in the petty cash!"

Charlie smiled weakly.

"Well, maybe you have." Charlie bit her lip and indicated for Ruby to sit down. "Rubes, I have something to tell you. It might come as a bit of a shock, but maybe not. Remember that conversation we had about a year ago... about our feelings and such, and I said to you that if ever you found you had feelings for girls, never to be ashamed?"

Ruby frowned but nodded her head. Charlie took a deep breath.

"Well, I think I was kinda talking to myself in a way, you see... for some time now, I have..." Charlie stopped and took another deep breath. "I have been attracted to girls and have got to the stage where I want to experiment a little... you know, maybe go out on a date with one. What do you think?" She said, cringing.

Ruby stared at her sister in wonder.

"You... you mean you're gay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect Match

Chapter 3

"I...I think that might be putting it a bit strong, but I'm curious."

Ruby's eyes widened with the latest revelation from her sister.

"You don't look as if you enjoyed hearing that." Charlie said, quietly; her stomach beginning to churn.

Charlie watched Ruby struggle for words.

"It's not that I have a problem with gays... or whatever you wanna call it... It's just I never expected to hear it coming from your lips! When you spoke to me about it last year, I just thought you were having a big sister chat about the further adventures of the birds and the bees! Were you trying to tell me about it then?"

Charlie shifted uneasily in her chair; her eyes focusing anywhere but on Ruby's.

"Sort of, I guess, but I was still struggling with myself and just wanted to hear the words coming from my mouth... I'd never mentioned it to anyone and..."

Charlie's words were cut short as an email pinged onto her screen, heralding a notification of a message from the dating site.

"Rubes... I've joined an on-line dating site!" Charlie said quickly; hoping the rapidity of her words might lesson the blow.

Ruby's mouth fell open. Her head was beginning to spin with all the information her sister was presenting to her.

"Wow! You certainly know how to surprise a person! Is this why you've had your nose pressed hard up against the screen for days now?"

Charlie nodded and her face coloured slightly.

"Have you found anyone nice?" Ruby asked with interest.

"You mean you're not adverse to my news?" Charlie asked quietly, glancing at her sister.

"Charlie, I'm surprised... I must admit I'm more than surprised! You are the last person I expected to get this news from, with your track record! Are you gonna tell everyone?"

"If you think I'm gonna stand in the middle of The Diner with a bell, and announce it to the world and his mother, you've got another think coming!" Charlie said with a look of horror.

"No, you've no need to do that when you have Colleen Smart to spread the word!" Ruby giggled.

"Rubes! This is serious!"

"Charlie! I know it is and I'll support you through it all, but I'm just trying to point out that you can't just roll up with a girl on your arm without experiencing some flack!"

Charlie looked anxiously at her sister.

"I know! Oh hell, Rubes! Why do I have to do this?"

"Do you really have to do it, Charlie?" Ruby asked sincerely.

Charlie nodded her head. She had never been more certain of anything in her life. The painful years of flitting from one aborted love affair into another, had worn thin with the Police Officer. Her confused mind and heart knew by instinct, this is what she wanted and needed.

"Yes, Rubes. I really have to do it. I used to feel like I was groping around in the dark... Now I have come to terms with things, I want to move on and hopefully find someone. But the chance of finding someone in Summer Bay is like looking for a needle in a haystack! That's why it's so simple to do it on-line! Its faceless people you are communicating with and if you say something wrong, it doesn't really matter, because you move onto the next; learn by your mistakes and hope the next one has something more promising to offer."

"Okay, well, answer my question! Have you found anyone nice?"

Charlie couldn't help the smile which crept over her face.

"You have!" Ruby accused, with a grin.

"I found her this morning and sent her a message! She answered me!" Charlie cried, jubilantly.

"Well, of course she answered! Why wouldn't she?"

"Because they don't Rubes! I've sent scores of messages, but received very few replies!"

A look of horror and disbelief crossed Ruby's face.

"I can't believe that, Charlie! You have got a picture of yourself on the site, I take it?"

Ruby may have been Charlie's sister, but she was more than aware of Charlie's beauty and was shocked to discover the unaccountable lack of interest.

"Well, not exactly! There is one, but I hide it and only show it to people if I want to!"

"What's the point in that?" Ruby asked with a frown.

"I don't want everyone perving on me! And what if someone recognises me?"

"Well, if they are looking at you, it strikes me that they'd be gay themselves, so what's your problem?"

"Looks shouldn't be the important issue here Rubes! Whatever happened to falling in love with someones mind?"

"Get real, Charlz! Attraction is the most important thing in finding a mate! Why were we given eyes, otherwise?"

"Rubes! You can be so shallow at times!"

"Yeah, right! Every boyfriend you've ever had has been good looking! You're not telling me it was all about their brains! Most of them didn't even have any as I recall, unless they were hiding it somewhere I never got to see!"

Charlie blushed. She couldn't help but secretly agree with her sister. All the men she had shared a relationship with were extremely attractive but their mind capacity had not been uppermost in her list of priorities when accepting a first date.

"Well, thanks Ruby! Anyone would think I was mercenary!"

"Well, you are!"

Charlie opened her mouth to object but closed it again, with a sigh.

"Well, maybe I've changed."

"I'd say you've changed quite a bit!" Ruby grinned.

"Rubes! You're not going to take this seriously, are you?"

"Charlie, I take what is important to you very seriously and if finding and falling in love with a girl is important to you, then, it's important to me. So, are you going to show me her profile?"

* * *

"So how's the search for the love of your life going?" Aden teased, nudging his ship-mate affectionately in the ribs.

Aden and Joey were enjoying a fifteen minute break on board the fishing vessel which had been out at sea for the best part of ten hours. Joey's eyes twinkled and she grinned stupidly at her companion.

"Okay."

"Okay? Come on Jo, spill the beans! You've got that 'happy-sappy' look about you! What gives?"

"Nothing." Joey insisted and shifted her position.

"I'm not having that. Joey Collins doesn't do 'sappy' unless there is good reason!" Aden said, following her along the deck. "I think you've found yourself a little playmate who tastes finger lickin' good!"

"Don't be disgusting, Aden!"

"Come on Jo! All the facts!"

Joey studied her friend's face and raised an eyebrow.

"If I spill, don't laugh."

Aden laid his hand across his chest in an honorary pose.

"Moi?"

"You can take that look of innocence off your mug too!"

"Seriously, Jo?"

Joey tidied some ropes and moved a crate over to the other side of the deck.

"I've contacted someone through an Internet dating site."

Aden's eyes opened wide with amusement.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Joey cried.

"I said nothing of the sort!" Aden spluttered.

"You rat!" Joey said, giggling.

"What's her name?"

"I've no idea." Joey sighed.

"What's she look like?"

"I've no idea."

"You don't know much, but you look besotted!"

"I am not!"

"You so are!"

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

"She seems nice and..."

"Yeah?"

"I dunno, she just seems to make my heart beat a little quicker."

"And what if she looks like a dog?"

"I like dogs!"

"Not the four legged variety! I mean, what if she's pig-ugly?"

"That is such a man's attitude, Aden Jefferies!"

"If you don't mind me saying, it's been pretty much your attitude up until now, Joey Collins! Look at the way you were ogling Charlie Buckton in The Diner the other day!"

"I was not!"

"You so were! You couldn't tear your eyes away! I thought I was gonna have to wipe away your dribble!"

"Well, okay! So she's hot! Can't blame a girl for looking!"

"You weren't only looking! You were undressing her - mentally!"

"You lying dog!" Joey laughed, slapping her ship-mate on the arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Perfect Match

Chapter 4

"Flaming kids!" Alf Stewart yelled as he picked his way through the scattered boxes.

"Anything wrong, Mr. Stewart?" Joey asked as she approached the Bait shop.

"Kids! Flaming little mongrels! They ought to be shot, the lot of them!"

Joey stooped down and picked up one or two boxes which had been kicked around by a group of passing youngsters with mischief on their minds.

"Thanks, love." Alf said appreciatively. "It's the third time today they've done this!"

"Have you spoken to the Police?" Joey asked, wrapping some unravelled rope expertly around her shoulder and elbow.

"Waste of flaming time! They never get here in time to apprehend the little toe-rags."

"I think you should contact them anyway. Perhaps they might be able to patrol around here a little more often."

"Yeah, I guess you're right love. Will you hold the fort while I go out back and give them a tinkle?"

"Yeah, no worries." Joey said, finishing placing the scattered contents back into their boxes.

* * *

After a few moments, Alf Stewart walked back into the shop.

"How'd it go?" Joey asked.

"Apparently they have someone in the area who will pop by in a couple of shakes. I dunno what the world's coming to, young Joey! It would never have happened in your Grandfather's day!"

"No, I guess not."

"Anyhow, thanks for helping out, love. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I've come to pick up that order for Mr. Conway, please Mr. Stewart. I'm passing his place tomorrow and I promised to drop it by for him. His wife's been poorly again. I said I'd sit with her while he goes and has a couple of hours fishing."

"Right-oh love. Coming up. It's just out back. Two ticks."

As Alf disappeared to the back of the shop, Joey heard footsteps approaching. She turned around and saw Charlie Buckton standing in the doorway. For a moment, the sight of the uniformed Senior Constable took Joey's breath away.

"Hey!" Charlie said brightly as she recognised Joey.

"Hey." Joey smiled.

"Is Alf Stewart around? We've had a report of a disturbance."

"He's just at the back getting an order ready. Had any nice milkshakes recently?"

Charlie grinned and walked a couple of steps into the small shop.

"No. Unfortunately I've been up to my ears in work." She smiled, sadly.

Charlie was wearing her Police cap, which somehow made her blue eyes appear even prettier. Joey searched her mind for something clever to say, but couldn't find anything, so just grinned, inanely.

"Do you fish?" Charlie asked, for want of something to say.

She picked up a fishing rod and toyed with it distractedly.

Joey nodded.

"You might say that, but I'm actually waiting to collect an order for someone else today."

Charlie nodded. Her heart began to flutter as she looked into Joey's twinkling brown eyes. Her lips moved to say something, but instead, formed a beautiful smile which made Joey's pulse race. Joey bit her lip; still fumbling for a suitable chat-up line. Suddenly, 'Blueeyes000' came to mind and she smiled back at Charlie, weakly.

"There's been some trouble here, I believe?" Charlie said, tearing her eyes from Joey's and looking about her.

"Yeah, according to Mr. Stewart, kids keep coming by and trashing his displays outside."

Charlie glanced in the direction where Joey indicated.

"It all looks pretty tidy to me." She commented, with a frown.

"Yeah, but that's only because we've just picked it all up!" Joey said; suddenly feeling a little irritated.

"You'd have been better off leaving the evidence for us to see." Charlie pointed out kindly.

"It might have been better if you guys patrolled a little more often, then perhaps Mr. Stewart might not have this continual problem!"

"We do our best, but..."

"Well, maybe you should try a bit harder!" Joey heard herself saying.

_Why was she getting so uptight and aggressive towards Charlie?_

_"_Well, perhaps if members of the public were to be a little more co-operative with us, like leaving us some evidence to investigate; it might make all the difference to catching the culprits." Charlie advised.

Joey glared angrily at Charlie and was about to retort when Alf's footsteps were heard returning to the shop. She quickly averted her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Ah, G'day Charlie love! I'll be with you in just a tick. Let me just finish my business here with young Joey, first."

Charlie nodded and glanced at Joey again. When she had first met Joey, she thought she was an amazing girl and if it had not been for the girl on the dating site, she may well have tried for her. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, take your time Alf... I have all day!"

Joey's head swung around quickly, knowing the comment was aimed at her.

"Well, it's a great pity, Senior Constable that a member of the public might be taking up too much of your precious time!"

"Hey! What's going on here?" Alf asked, bemused.

"If you'd just like to make your complaint, Alf, the sooner I can do my duty."

"Like ignoring the situation?" Joey continued, unable to prevent herself from one last jibe.

"Look! I don't know what's going on between you two, but I think we should all calm down for a bit!" Alf said, walking around to the other side of the counter.

"If that's my order, Mr. Stewart, I'll be on my way." Joey said, picking up the box of equipment and brushing past Charlie.

"What's her problem?" Charlie asked irritably, as she watched Joey run out of the door.

"Well, nothing as far as I can tell love. She was fine a while back. Did you say anything to upset her?"

"No!" Charlie cried. "I came in and she started getting all stroppy with me! I can really do without people like that today, Alf. I've had a pig-horrible day, and then she starts throwing clever comments around, like they're going out of fashion!"

"Now, hold up, love! Young Joey's a bloody good Shelia! She'd do anything for anyone! You've obviously rubbed her up the wrong way, for some reason!"

Charlie opened her mouth in defence, but considered it fruitless. Alf Stewart obviously had a soft spot for the girl with twinkling brown eyes; the same girl which Charlie Buckton was now fighting hard to get off her mind!

"Well, if you'd just like to tell me what's happened here today, Alf...?"

* * *

Joey got to the wharf and leaned against the railings. She breathed heavily and her heart thudded. Why had she let that stupid Police Officer upset her so much? Joey rarely lost her temper, but today, she had. She closed her eyes, but could see nothing apart from Charlie Buckton's beautiful eyes hiding beneath her Police cap. She opened her eyes again and continued, reluctantly, on her journey.

* * *

"Hey Charlie!" Ruby called as she met her sister outside The Diner. "Are you gonna treat me to a milkshake?"

The word 'Milkshake' reminded Charlie of the stroppy girl with the twinkling brown eyes. She tried to shake the thought from her mind.

"I'll treat you as long as you do the washing up tonight?" She grinned.

Ruby hesitated.

"O-kay." She said, after a few moments of deliberation. "But..."

"No 'buts'!" Charlie said, holding the door open for her sister.

They entered the establishment, closely followed by Aden Jefferies and Joey Collins.

"Hey girls!" Aden grinned, as he walked up behind them. "How's it going?"

"Yeah, great! Charlie's about to treat me to a chocolate milkshake! Play your cards right, she'll treat you too!" Ruby laughed, mischievously.

Charlie and Joey looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Won't you, Charlz?" Ruby prompted.

"Err... yeah... no worries." Charlie muttered, trying subdue the loud beating noise her heart was making.

For some unknown reason, Joey also found her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

"Sounds great to me!" Aden said, with a grin. "Lucky, coz tonight was gonna be my shout!" He laughed, nudging Joey.

Joey remained quiet.

The group of four walked over to a vacant table.

"Good evening Senior Constable Buckton!" Colleen said, grinning from ear to ear. "And what can I get you this evening?"

"Four choco milkshakes, please, Mrs. Smart!" Ruby cried quickly.

"No!" Charlie and Joey announced together.

"I-I'm sorry." Joey said, quietly.

"No, sorry, I-I just don't want a milkshake." Charlie replied smiling weakly.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, kid!" Aden smiled, putting his arm around Ruby's shoulders. "So what are you two having?"

"Coffee, please." Charlie and Joey both said in unison.

They looked at each other and blushed.

"What is this? A double act?" Aden grinned.

"Yeah, and a very poor one!" Ruby laughed.

Charlie looked down at the floor and Joey's brown eyes gazed around the dining area; anywhere rather than meeting the beautiful, blue eyes of Charlie Buckton.


	5. Chapter 5

Perfect Match

Chapter 5

_... So, this is why I get angry inside sometimes! It's the injustice of some people. But normally I just shrink away when something like this happens, but this person got me so riled, I couldn't help but bite back! In fact, I was quite rude about it! Isn't that strange? Well, at least I know I have it in me when it's necessary! I'm not saying this person is a bad person – they aren't; I suppose it was just unfortunate they arrived when they did and got the rough end of my tongue. The strange thing is, I never thought I would do it to this person in particular!_

_Browneyes._

* * *

_Hey Browneyes!_

_Well, standing up for yourself, or better still, for someone else who is vulnerable, is a good thing. We all experience hurtful and disagreeable people in our lives and to have this 'little weapon' stored away can be quite useful – as long as it isn't shown the light of day too often! Confrontation is fine, but speaking as someone who often has it trust in her face for little or no reason; it can be very discouraging. Only recently, I was confronted by someone whom I least expected to be like that. What made it all the more difficult; shortly afterwards, we were forced to mix together socially. That was pretty embarrassing! Still, I don't expect our paths will cross too often, for which I'm thankful..._

Charlie stopped her keying for a few moments and thought about Joey. She'd hardly been off her mind since the incident at the Bait Shop. Why had the young woman turned on her so quickly? Charlie had entered the premises in a friendly fashion, so what had prompted Joey to jump down her throat? And worse still, why did Charlie herself, react to Joey's jibes? Why did she not do what she normally did and act professionally? She bit her lip as she replayed the incident over in her mind. And then there was the embarrassing encounter at The Diner. Neither Charlie nor Joey said a word to each other. Thankfully, Aden and Ruby had been quite happy to chat away the impromptu forty five minutes and hardly seemed to notice the uncomfortable atmosphere which existed between Charlie and Joey.

Charlie was angry with herself. Why had this little occurrence become so important to her? She had already spent far too many hours pondering over why it disturbed her so much. Each time she tried to shrug it off, within no time, Joey's pretty, but angry face was before her again and there seemed no way she could obliterate the image. She shook her head and continued with her messaging.

_... So do you like the movies? Who is your favourite actor/actress?_

* * *

"So what was your problem the other evening?" Aden nudged as he and his ship-mate stacked empty crates ready to load their catch when it was hauled.

"What d'you mean?" Joey asked, not meeting Aden's searching eyes.

"When we met up with Charlie and Ruby at The Diner? You were fine until we went in there."

"It was nothing." Joey muttered.

"It was something, alright! What's wrong, Jo? Did the lovely Senior Constable render you speechless?" He laughed.

Joey shot him a look.

"Don't be childish!"

Aden's mouth dropped open.

"Childish? Moi?"

"Yes, you!"

"Come on Jo! Obviously something must have happened between you two!"

"We'd had words over something which happened at Alf Stewart's shop, that's all. It just made having coffee in the same company, a bit ... awkward, that's all."

Aden chuckled.

"Unlike you to have words with anyone, 'mouse'!"

"Well, I suppose she must have caught me at a bad time."

"Not the dreaded PMT's?"

"Don't be flippant!"

"So what was the disagreement about?"

Joey opened her mouth to speak, but could only visualize Charlie's beautiful eyes beneath her Police cap.

"It was nothing."

"So that means you were in the wrong?"

"It means no such thing! If the Police did regular patrols around the bay, then maybe they could keep the kids under control!" Joey yelled.

"Hey! Whoa! Don't jump down my throat! So is that what you told Charlie?"

"Well, something like that." Joey answered gloomily.

"So basically, Charlie walked in and copped the lot?"

"That's about the size of it."

"Poor old Charlie!"

"Well, she's in charge up at the Cop Shop, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she can't be held responsible for everything which happens in the bay! If they had Police Patrols out all the time, the residence would soon be moaning that the place looked like Chicago!"

Joey couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, point taken and I suppose I was a little unfair to take it out on her."

"So, are you gonna kiss and make up?"

Joey smirked.

"I'm sure she'd love that - not!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'd love it!" Aden grinned wickedly.

Joey's cheeks burned.

"Hey! Someones blushing!" He teased.

"Shut up!" Joey replied, as she threw a dead fish at her friend.

* * *

"Watson!"

Constable Watson left her desk and made off in the direction of the 'barked' summons.

"Yes boss!"

"Watson, put out two more regular patrols around the bay... Get them to concentrate on the area around the wharf and down by Alf Stewart's shop. There have been a few incidents down there recently."

"Don't think we have the resources, boss!"

"Well, find them!" Charlie said, glancing at the constable.

"Charlie, we have three down with flu at the moment! You've sent Jones and Smith out to investigate the missing litter bins and Constable Bryant is in Sydney collecting those reports you need. That only leaves me and Roberts, who's on the desk!"

Charlie frowned.

"Okay, I'll finish what I'm doing here, then, I'll go out."

"You, Senior?"

"Well, someones gotta do it and I'm not having members of the public pointing the finger of scorn at me again!"

Watson frowned.

"Someone been stirring the pot, boss?"

Charlie looked up quickly.

"No, not exactly; just made the point that we don't have enough regular beat officers. She's right. A little more uniform around the bay won't hurt."

"Whatever you say, boss."

"Is there anything pressing at the moment?"

"No boss."

"In that case, I'll be off in ten."

* * *

Aden jumped from the trawler and Joey threw him a thick rope. The rest of the crew secured the fishing vessel and Joey made ready the fish stocks to be unloaded.

"Quite a good day!" Aden said, as he climbed back on board.

"Yeah, but I could do with getting home for a shower! It's one of those days when I can't get the smell of fish out of my nostrils!"

"Thought you'd be used to it by now!" Aden chuckled.

Joey grinned.

"Well, I am but..."

Suddenly her attention was caught by Senior Constable Charlie Buckton who was walking about the Wharf. Aden's eyes followed Joey's.

"Hey! That's Charlie. Wonder what she's sniffing around for?" He asked with a frown.

"Fish?" Joey quipped.

Aden chuckled.

"You're cute. Seriously, wonder what's up?"

Charlie looked up as she heard the fish crates being unloaded. Aden waved her over, much to Joey's distress.

"Aden, hey! Looks like you've had a good day!" Charlie said, observing the heavily laden crates.

"Yeah, fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high!" Aden grinned.

Charlie's blue eyes roamed the boat for Joey. When she saw her going about her work, Charlie's heart gave a little thud in her chest. She bit her lip and studied her beautifully toned figure. Her sun-tanned arms were slender, but strong as she helped pick up the heavy crates and carried them along the boat ready to be off-loaded. Joey looked up suddenly and caught the Police Officer watching her. Joey felt tingles all over her body and suddenly became as weak as a kitten. She stumbled and swore quietly under her breath.

"So what are you doing around here, Charlie? Is there trouble?" Aden asked, folding his arms.

"No, just a routine check." Charlie replied; still watching Joey as she laboured.

"Oh, so nothing to do with recent events down at the Bait Shop?"

Charlie looked up sharply.

"I err... well; we like to take on board suggestions from the public where we can better our services in the community, so we're upping our foot patrols."

"Surprised to see you doing it, though!" Aden grinned and glanced at Joey who was wiping her hands on an old rag.

"Well, I don't want people thinking just because I'm the Senior Constable that I don't pull my weight or get my hands dirty from time to time!" Charlie replied, watching Joey also.

"Anyway, I'd better be off. I'll see you around, Aden!"

"Yeah, see you around. Hey Charlie! We're going to be at The Surf Club tonight. If you've nothing better to do, why don't you join us for a drink?"

Charlie glanced in the direction of Joey again; assuming the 'we' Aden referred to included the pretty deck hand.

"Err, thanks Aden, but I'm busy tonight."

"Oh, shame. Well, see ya!"

"Yeah, bye Aden."

Charlie took one more look at Joey, who just happened to look up at the same time. Charlie smiled weakly but scurried away.


	6. Chapter 6

Perfect Match

Chapter 6

_Hi Browneyes,_

_I'm so pleased this dating site managed to get back on its legs again! Not having contact with you for three days certainly seemed strange. We've been communicating like this, twice a day since you answered my first message! And over three weeks, that makes forty two messages each! (Obviously would have been more, but for the breakdown on this site!) I've missed you!_

_I've had a cruddy day today... I think everything went wrong! Firstly, the coffee machine at work broke down! (If you knew me better, you'd know how important that particular beverage is to me throughout the day!) Secondly, our town busy-body visited the station to report that someone had left a witches broom outside her bungalow door! It was quite apt really, but she was like a dog with a bone until we promised to fully investigate the incident! And thirdly, I dropped my mobile phone into the 'watsit' by accident and now I'm having to use a borrowed one which is so decrepit that I'm sure it can't be far off a pension!_

Joey grinned as she read Blueeyes000's message. They were getting to know each other quite well and Joey had felt all the disappointment of their enforced separation which Blueeyes had communicated in her message. She read the message once again, feeling a warm glow inside, then settled to reply.

_Hey Blueeyes,_

_I've missed you too! I sort of panicked a bit when I logged on the other day and found only a message of 'major upgrades' taking place but when it continued day after day, I thought I had lost you forever! In fact, this brings me to a question which this blip has prompted... Would you like my mobile phone number and personal email address? So at least if this ever happened again, we could communicate!_

Joey sent the reply; her heart beating rapidly. The swapping of telephone numbers was like moving forward with their relationship. Perhaps Charlie might turn her down; maybe Charlie would not reply. Joey bit her lip anxiously as her mind whirled.

"Oh God! Why did I send that message?" She muttered, thumping the palm of her hand on her forehead. "Stupid, stupid idiot!"

Suddenly, a message appeared on her screen. It was from Blueeyes000.

_My number is ..._

* * *

Aden pushed Joey into a bush as they larked about.

"Hey! Watch-it, bully!" Joey laughed as she struggled to free herself of leaves and twigs.

Aden laughed and offered his assistance.

"Yeah, get real! As if I'm gonna trust you after that!" Joey grinned getting free and brushing herself down. "Fancy a sticky bun?"

"Ooooh!" Aden grinned. "Only if you're paying!"

"Well, I feel gregarious and in love with the world, just at the moment!" Joey said with a self-satisfied smile.

"Hello! Who got 'it' last night?" Aden smirked.

Joey clipped Aden's arm with her hand.

"Give over!" She grinned. "Besides, I should be so lucky!"

"Seriously, you've been in a good mood all morning; what gives?"

Joey blushed and glanced at her ship mate with a weak smile.

"Remember me telling you about the girl on the dating site?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, we've swapped telephone numbers and email addresses!"

Aden looked at Joey with a very straight face.

"You do realise that she may be a right psycho and is gonna stalk you via text?"

"Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not being stupid!" Aden said in his best big brother voice. "Not only by text but also talking to you! She might be the 'She Devil' for all you know!"

"Oh, shut up, kill-joy!" Joey grinned.

Aden laughed.

"Are you gonna call her?"

Suddenly, Joey felt the blood evaporate from her cheeks.

"No... I-I don't think so."

"Why ever not?"

Joey sighed and was unable to give Aden the answer he wanted. She just shook her head and looked down at the pavement.

"Now you're kidding me! You join a dating site, you get somewhere with a fellow Lezbo mate and then you're too chicken to ring her!"

"I know, I know! No need to rub it in!"

"So what if she rings you?"

"She won't, will she?" Joey looked up uncertainly.

"There's a bloody good chance she might, mate. I'd get myself psyched-up for it, if I was you!"

Aden watched the last of Joey's colour disappear and grinned.

"You light weight!"

"But what if she does ring me? What do I say? What do I do?" Joey was anxious to know.

"You say, _'Hi, and how are you? D'ya fancy a game of rugger?'_"

"I don't play rugger!"

"Yeah, but she's gonna be a big beefy type and bound to enjoy a quick rummage in a scrum!"

Joey blanched.

Aden fell about laughing and playfully ruffled Joey's hair.

"You're so easy to wind-up, Collins!"

Joey poked out her tongue but grinned.

"I can hardly wait to pick up the boat at the weekend!" Joey cried, excitedly.

"What do you say to your best mate who found her for you?" Aden teased.

"You are a pal and not just for Christmas!" Joey laughed and placed a kiss on Aden's cheek.

Aden blushed.

"Give over!" He said, wiping his skin.

"Just because I'm a Lesbian, doesn't make my kisses infectious, you know! There's plenty who would be grateful for them!"

"Yeah, but when you kiss me, it's like Alf or Tony puckering up!"

"Yuck!" Joey said, shuddering. "And you compare me with them? And I thought you were my mate!"

The two friends rounded the corner and were surprised and shocked to find John Palmer and Tony Holden scrapping violently just outside The Surf Club.

"What the... "

"My God!"

A little audience of young girls and boys had gathered to witness the exciting spectacle. They laughed and cheered on whoever they thought was likely to win; shouting out words of advice and using mobile phones to record the spectacular event.

Aden immediately pushed his way through the crowd to separate his Soccer coach from the rather bombastic owner of the gym. It was common knowledge that the two men hated each other and had been spoiling for a scrap for months.

"Hey you two, cut it out!"

"Get lost, Jefferies!" Tony said in between holding off John and wiping the blood from his nose.

A stray punch from John caught Aden in the eye. He yelled in pain, but the fight continued.

Joey starred in disbelief as Aden fell to the ground. She ran to his side to aid him.

"Call the cops, Jo! These two mean it this time!" He said, holding his hand over his smarting eye.

Joey whipped the mobile from her pocket and pressed '000'.

* * *

The two middle aged men staggered backwards and forwards, throwing punches which were now beginning to lose power. Both men were tiring as the sound of Police sirens filled the street. In no time, four uniformed Police Officers descended upon the young crowd which evaporated instantly. John and Tony were separated and another officer approached Aden and Joey as they squatted on the ground.

"And where do you two fit into all this?"

Joey looked up into Senior Constable, Charlie Buckton's blue eyes and swallowed.

"We were passing by and Aden tried to pull them apart!"

"He'd have been better off calling us immediately instead of getting involved." Charlie commented, bending down to take a look at Aden's eye.

"He was only doing what he thought was right and decent!" Joey cried, defending her friend.

Charlie glanced at her and felt her legs weaken.

"Yeah, and this is how it ends up. You'd better get yourself to hospital, mate!" Charlie said, addressing herself to Aden.

"I'll be fine." He sighed.

"I'd really rather you got your eye checked out, Aden."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him." Joey interposed.

Charlie glanced at Joey and smiled weakly.

"Maybe you could take him?" And turning back to Aden, "I'll need you... both of you, to make a statement down at the station afterwards."

Joey nodded and between her and Charlie; helped Aden to his feet. In the mean time, Tony and John were being escorted to the Police van standing by.

"Have you got transport, Joey?" Charlie asked.

Joey shook her head.

"Okay, you'd better come with me and I'll drop you at the hospital."

Joey nodded and taking Aden's arm began to help him over to Charlie's patrol car.

"I'm not incapable!" Aden cried as he tried to shrug off Joey's help.

"I know you're not, but maybe I need some support!" She replied as she struggled to take her eyes off the Senior Constable's shapely bottom.

* * *

Charlie sat alone reading a newspaper in The Diner. Colleen Smart had served her with a coffee and muffin and stood for what seemed like three hours explaining to Charlie how the standards in Summer Bay were falling and what she suggested Charlie did to correct this in her role as Senior Constable to the community. Charlie sat very patiently listening as the older woman rambled on before she could attempt to drink her coffee, which now was cold. She sighed with relief as Colleen bustled away; talking to herself.

Charlie took a deep breath and placed the coffee mug back down on the table but jumped as a new voice broke into her thoughts.

"I see you've been having your ear bent!"

Charlie looked up into the dark, smiling eyes of Joey Collins.

Charlie blinked; half expecting to be told off again, but was pleasantly surprised as Joey's face beamed.

"Can I get you a fresh one?" She asked kindly.

"Thank you. That'll be good."

Charlie watched as Joey walked to the counter and ordered another coffee and a tea for herself. Joey looked back towards Charlie and smiled again; the smile, reminiscent of their first meeting when Charlie had spilt her milkshake. Irene promised to bring the beverages over and Joey returned to Charlie's table.

"It'll be a couple minutes." She looked at the vacant seat opposite Charlie but did not presume to sit down. "Charlie, I just wanted to thank you for your help with Aden earlier."

"Is he okay now?"

"Yeah, he's fine, but will likely have a shiner tomorrow!" Joey grinned.

Irene approached with their drinks and automatically placed Joey's tea on the table opposite Charlie.

"Oh! I'm not sitting here..." Joey protested, gently.

"Please do!" Charlie smiled; folding up her newspaper. "I would have suggested it anyway."

"Thanks." Joey smiled and thanked Irene for her trouble.

* * *

Both girls were silent to begin with; not sure of what to say or how far their conversation might stretch, but both desperate to stay together for as long as possible.

Joey sipped on her tea and winced in pain as the heat in the liquid scolded her tongue. Charlie giggled and helped her to a glass of water from the jug on the table. Joey drank gratefully and then smiled her thanks at Charlie.

"You should do what my grandfather always did and pour some into the saucer, then blow on it!" Charlie grinned.

"Yeah, but that's not as genteel as my grandmother, who used to fan hers with a hat!" Joey replied.

Charlie burst out laughing and Joey joined in; all the earlier tension which had existed, melted away.

"Will Tony and John get into big trouble?" Joey asked, trying her tea again.

"They will be done for breach of the peace and anything else we can do to knock their stupid heads together." Charlie said, cutting her chocolate muffin in half and offering the other piece to Joey.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no worries. It was too big for me anyway!"

"Thanks." Joey said, accepting her half. "I saw Rachael laying into Tony at the hospital. She didn't look best pleased!"

"It's hardly surprising!" Charlie commented as she wiped her chocolaty fingers on a paper napkin. "I know it's been a long while coming, but why did they have to pick a place where all the local kids were congregating, to let off steam like a couple of silly old Billy goats?"

Joey smiled and bit into her muffin.

"Mmm. This is lovely!"

Charlie smiled into Joey's eyes but suddenly felt shy and guilty.

"So how long have you been a Police Officer?" Joey asked, licking her fingers.

Charlie watched; entranced, as Joey popped each one of her fingers in and out of her mouth as she licked off the chocolate crumbs. After a few moments of silence, Charlie pulled herself together.

"Since I was in my early twenties. I did my training in the City, and after a few years, came to the bay to get a little more experience of real community policing. Oh! And there was a promotion with that!" Charlie grinned, self consciously.

"Deserved, I'm sure!" Joey smiled, draining her tea cup.

"You didn't think that the other day!" Charlie pointed out with a smile.

Joey blushed and glanced at the Police Officer.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I kinda got a bit excited! I had no right to blame you. I hope you'll accept my apology?"

"No apology required. Pax?" Charlie smiled, offering her hand to Joey.

Joey stared at Charlie's hand for a moment and slowly took it within her own. The touch of Charlie's soft skin against her own sent more than chills scurrying around her body.

"Pax." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Perfect Match

Chapter 7

Charlie arrived home in an extremely good mood. Upon meeting her sister in the lounge, she swept her up in her arms and gave her a big hug.

"Charlie!" Ruby laughed in surprise. "What's your game?"

"Pleased to see you!" Charlie smiled, keeping her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Can't think why!"

"Neither can I... Doesn't matter though!"

Charlie almost skipped through to the kitchen and switched on the kettle.

"Can I have a cuppa tea, please?" Ruby yelled from the lounge.

Immediately, Charlie was transported back to The Diner and replayed the moment when Joey scolded her tongue on the hot tea. Her mind started to imagine what Joey's tongue was like and how it would feel against her own skin, when suddenly, her mobile phone bleeped a message. It was Aden.

'_Thanks for your help today. Joey and I will take you and Ruby out as a thank you. (Joey's treat! ha! ha!) Aden.'_

Charlie grinned at his 'charm' and wondered what Joey would have to say about it. Her heart soared at thoughts of the girl whom she had spent the afternoon with at The Diner. They had drunk numerous cups of tea and coffee, and eaten several muffins. They each spoke of their families, friends and what they used to hate as children. The afternoon had eliminated any uncomfortable feelings which had lingered after the Bait Shop incident; neither alluding to it again. Both had giggled like teenagers over the silliest things, even keeping tabs on Colleen who bustled in and out with cakes, beverages and meals; noting down on a white, paper serviette how many times she had irritated patrons or listened and butted into their conversations.

Ruby sauntered into the kitchen; yawning.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked when she noticed Charlie with a smile on her face as she absently stirred the tea.

Charlie jumped.

"Nothing!"

"You are too! You have the sappiest smile on your face ever! Hey! You haven't arranged to meet up with your girl on the dating site, have you?" Ruby suggested, eagerly.

Suddenly, Charlie fell back down to earth with a bump! She had completely forgotten about the dating site after her wonderful afternoon with Joey, and she was due to send Browneyes123 a message! Her heart sunk. What could she say to this lovely, but faceless girl? After spending the entire afternoon with Joey Collins, Charlie was now in some danger of becoming far too interested in her and not just as a friend! Her beautiful large brown eyes and cute nose made Charlie's heart beat with much vigour and the attachment she felt to her new friend was rapidly turning into something far more intense.

"There must be something! You're radiating good humour by the bucket load, Charlie!" Ruby said as she picked up her tea cup and wandered off back into the lounge.

Charlie swallowed. She bit her lip and looked anxiously towards her laptop. She would have to answer the last message left by Browneyes123 and try to keep things casual. But hold on a moment! What was she thinking of? At least Browneyes123 was a gay girl looking for love; what was Joey? Charlie had no idea if Joey had a boyfriend hidden away somewhere; though she had not mentioned him before. But for all she knew, it could be Aden Jefferies! But then, why did Charlie keep getting the feeling that Joey was more interested in Charlie than she let on? The way she looked into Charlie's eyes and hung on her every word; the way she touched her hand or arm whenever there was an opportunity; the way she managed to give Charlie goose pimples whenever she spoke.

Charlie ran her fingers through her hair anxiously. She felt guilty and worried. She had been corresponding with Browneyes123 for some weeks now and up until today, Charlie had been planning to suggest they released their photographs to each other or even meet up. She now pushed these thoughts to one side.

"God! I feel like I'm two-timing her!" She whispered to herself.

She reluctantly lifted the lid on the laptop and logged on.

* * *

Joey Collins sat on the sofa looking at the computer in the corner of the room. She wondered if she might have received a message from Blueeyes000, but somehow hoped she had not. Her mind was in turmoil. After having spent a delightful afternoon in the company of the most beautiful woman she had ever set eyes on, how could she face a message from someone, though incredibly nice, somehow couldn't equal Charlie Buckton. She sighed deeply and rose from the sofa. She walked reluctantly over to the machine and her finger touched the switch, but somehow, she could not depress the button! Instead, she hastily grabbed her mobile phone and headed out to the beach.

* * *

Charlie re-read Browneye123's last message.

_Hi Blueeyes,_

_I so look forward to your messages! It makes me glow from within. As I go about my work, I often think of you and wonder where we might be this time next year! _

_My friend, (who is a man) has helped me to find a boat which I am so excited about. She needs work done to her urgently and so I won't be able to take her out into the ocean yet a while! There are many holes which need plugging and the sail is rather tatty, so will need lots of attention! Are you any good with a needle and thread? lol. She does have a name already; 'Moonlight' but though this is a very pretty name, I have decided to rename her in your honour; 'Blueeyes'. I hope you don't mind! Maybe when she is ship-shape and Bristol-fashion, you'll allow me the pleasure of taking you out for a sail, though I fear this may be some time off yet..._

Charlie smiled and sighed. Reading Browneyes123's heart-warming message again, her heart turned inside-out and she momentarily forgot Joey Collins.

"Shit! What a mess I've got myself into!" She cried, exasperated.

"What mess might that be?" Leah asked as she struggled through the door, armed with six bags of heavy shopping.

"Hey! Let me give you a hand!" Charlie said, instantly rising and taking some of the bags from Leah.

"Oh, thanks Charlie! My goodness, the supermarket was busy today! Are you in for a meal this evening?"

"Errrr, no. I had rather a lot of cake this afternoon and I don't really fancy anything at the moment."

"No worries. I'm doing a curry, so there will be some left over if you fancy a snack later." Leah said as she started to unpack her bags.

"Leah?"

Leah looked up at Charlie; still holding onto the shopping bags.

"I've met someone I like, but there's someone else I like too and I can't make up my mind!"

Leah grinned.

"That's so unlike you, Charlie!"

"Okay, I'll admit; making decisions, at the best of times, has me struggling, but I really don't know where to go with this one!"

"Are either of these guys anyone I know?"

Charlie's face turned scarlet.

"Well, actually Leah..."

* * *

Joey Collins had walked the entire length of beach and back, but still felt as confused over Charlie Buckton and Blueeyes000 as when she ventured out of the house. Both these girls were so nice. Her attraction to Charlie was physical; Charlie had a beautiful face, was tall, slim and elegant. She had expressive blue eyes that twinkled each time she laughed and darkened every time she was mad. When Charlie's eyes looked into her own, they made her feel special, as if she thought only of Joey and no one else! But then Charlie was a straight girl and there was nothing Joey could do but to sigh with sadness that she could never have such a prize as Charlie Buckton. But then, why was it Charlie gave the impression there was more to her feelings than mere friendship? The way she spoke with Joey was flirtatious; the way her eyes burned into her own was something she had never experienced with another straight girl before. The way Charlie had tucked a strand of Joey's hair behind her ear, was not the action of a new friend; it was the act of someone who wanted to be closer.

"Shit! What a mess I've got myself in!" She cried, exasperated.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." Leah said; pouring out another glass of wine. "You have totally given up on men?"

Charlie licked her lips apprehensively. The question made her feel as if she was giving up on a basket of new born puppies without a mother.

"I guess so." She said, swirling her wine around in the glass. "I've had doubts for as long as I can remember."

"And Ruby knows?"

"Yeah. She's fine with it... What about you?" Charlie asked, looking up quickly at Leah.

"Charlie, love; even if I had a problem with it, it's none of my business! But as it goes, I'm pleased you have told me and I must say, you've been a different person recently. Even VJ commented about it a few nights back!"

"Really? Am I normally that awful?" Charlie asked, with a grin.

"No, but you are inclined to be... let's say, a little intense at times. VJ picks up on that stuff, you know."

"I'm sorry." Charlie said quietly. "I must have been a barrel of laughs to live with!"

"You were fine; don't fret!" Leah smiled affectionately.

She took down some plates from the rack and placed them on the table ready for dinner.

"Are you sure I can't temp you?"

"In what way?" Charlie asked with a grin. "Are you offering yourself to me, Leah?"

"CHARLIE!" Leah cried and swiped her with the oven glove.

* * *

After spending thirty five minutes staring at a blank computer screen, Joey Collins took courage and logged onto the dating site. Immediately a message pinged onto the screen making her heart beat a little quicker. She had at long last made a decision; Charlie Buckton was off limits. She was a straight girl and far too beautiful and successful to have anything to do with a mere gay deck hand. Therefore, Joey would concentrate all her energies on Blueeyes000 and avoid Charlie Buckton as much as possible!


	8. Chapter 8

Perfect Match

Chapter 8

Leah's advice to Charlie was to take it easy and not make snap decisions on either of the girls she liked. She said soon, one would become more precious than the other and she would know instantly, who she wanted. Charlie was not convinced, but considered that Leah's advice was always sensible and therefore, would act accordingly.

* * *

Joey opened the message which she received from Blueeyes000.

_Browneyes,_

_Do you think we should meet?_

_Blueeyes._

_X_

Joey's eyes opened wide and she gulped. The blood drained from her face and her heart beat as furiously as a million drums in a brass band.

"Oh my god." She breathed.

_But wasn't she going to devote herself to Blueeyes000?_

Her mind strayed back to Charlie Buckton and she sighed for want of someone she couldn't have.

"Oh, if only... if only..."

She stood up and walked to the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of cool water, she heard the front door open as her brother sauntered in.

"G'day Jo."

"Hi Brett. How are you?"

"Drunk!" He answered proudly.

"Humm, so I see."

"I've just been escorted home by the boys in blue... or maybe I should say, 'the girls in blue'!"

He suddenly gave a huge hoot of laughter at his own lame joke and wandered off into the lounge, singing at the top of his voice. Joey quickly followed; smelling a combination of beer and urine.

"Were you arrested, then?"

"Naw, not really...well, yeah, okay... but they saw me walking home and offered me a ride! I certainly wouldn't have minded riding the Senior Constable – Phew! She's hot! And I told her so! Even got to squeeze her melons!"

Joey blanched.

"Were you taken to the station?"

"Yeah and they gave me tea and cakes!" He replied; laughing loudly. "And a big, fat fine for being rowdy!" He murmured with far less enthusiasm.

"And did the Senior Constable say anything about... me?" Joey asked in a small voice.

"Naw! Why would she, when she only had eyes for me!" He grinned. "She ain't no lezza! A man can always tell! She wanted me! She was hot for me!"

"Does she know we're related?"

"How the hell should I know?" Brett said, leaping onto the sofa and curling up.

Joey could see it was useless to get any further information out of him, so turned to leave.

"Oh!" Brett added. "She sends her regards!" And with that, promptly fell asleep; snoring loudly.

Joey groaned in frustration. Not only had Charlie realised that Brett was her brother, but had discovered that he was a gross drunk. Well, here was an added reason to avoid Charlie Buckton! After her brother's exhibition, how could she ever face Charlie again?

* * *

Charlie arrived home from work. The day had been long and eventful. One subject on her mind was Brett Collins. As soon as he had been arrested for lewd behaviour and drunkenness, Charlie realised that Brett Collins must be the 'Brett' which Joey had described as her 'horrible brother Brett'. In a town the size of Summer Bay, the likely hood of there being two 'Brett Collins' was somewhat remote. She felt sorry for Joey and wished she could have seen her, but after she and Constable Watson had escorted Brett home, she feared Joey would be embarrassed enough and had no wish to add to her misery.

Charlie logged onto her computer as she waited for dinner to cook. She checked her emails and saw she had received one from Browneyes123. She smiled and opened it.

_Hi Blueeyes,_

_Name the time and place!_

_Browneyes._

_X_

Well, that was it! Charlie had asked Browneyes for a date and she had agreed. Charlie started to ponder if she should ask to see a photo of Browneyes, but something told her not to do it. It might make the date more interesting without. She started to key her reply.

_Hey Browneyes,_

_Do you know of The Billywonga restaurant along the coast? If it isn't too far for you to travel, how about meeting me there tomorrow night at eight? I think it might be fun for us to meet without posting photographs, what do you think? I'll be wearing a white skirt and black top._

_Blueeyes._

_X_

* * *

Joey swallowed and took a deep breath.

_Hey Blueeyes,_

_I know The Billywonga and it's not too far to travel. I look forward to it immensely. I shall be wearing light blue jeans and a white top. I have long, dark brown hair which will be down. Do you feel nervous?_

_Browneyes._

_X_

* * *

Charlie grinned as she read her latest message from the girl on the dating site and started to key once more.

_Hey Browneyes,_

_I'm terribly nervous but I think I'll be okay. I have long, dark brown hair too, which I will wear down. I too look forward to us meeting, but promise me, if I'm not what you expect and have no wish to continue our friendship, please say so._

_Blueeyes._

_X_

* * *

_Blyeeyes,_

_I trust it won't come to that! See you tomorrow night, at eight!_

_Browneyes._

_X_

* * *

Charlie closed the lid of her laptop and took a deep breath. Well, she had done it! She had asked Browneyes123 out on a date and now it was in the 'laptop' of the gods!


	9. Chapter 9

Perfect Match

Chapter 9

Joey Collins checked out her image in the bedroom mirror. She was not a dressy-dresser; preferring smart-casual, but she was pleased enough with her efforts. She wondered what Blueeyes would think.

* * *

Charlie Buckton drove her car along the coast road heading towards The Billywonga. She had visited the restaurant on several occasions with friends and family and had always found it comfortable and accommodating without being too intimate. 'Intimate' worked when you wanted to seduce or be seduced but on this occasion, Charlie only wanted to meet the girl from the dating site and not get her into bed! She had already experienced several attacks of nerves during the day; on one occasion, going as far as to dial up Browneye's mobile phone number to cancel their date. But as she keyed in the last digit, commonsense prevailed and she cancelled the call.

* * *

Joey jumped into her brother's car, which he had kindly loaned her for the evening, and took a deep breath.

'_What if she is the 'She Devil' as Aden had suggested?'_

Joey shuddered and started the engine, putting the car into first gear and pulling away.

* * *

Charlie settled herself at a table for two, which she had booked the evening before. She had arrived early, not wishing to be late for her Internet date. She looked about the restaurant at the some of its patrons; eagerly enjoying their meals. She looked at her watch; the time was seven fifty five; five minutes away from the time of her date. She shifted uncomfortably; nervously fiddling with the cruet set on the table. Suddenly, she realised a visit to the ladies room was needed, so quickly picked up her bag and walked in its direction.

* * *

Joey pulled up in The Billywonga car park and climbed out. Her heart was beginning to race. She swallowed, but her throat and tongue felt dry. She walked a few paces towards the restaurant door, but stopped, turned and started to walk back towards Brett's car again. She got to the door but the sound of laughter drifted out from The Billywonga and she thought of Blueeyes, sitting there all alone, possibly for the whole evening; waiting for her date. Joey sighed. At least she had made arrangements with Aden to ring her after an hour, so she could make this her excuse to 'jump ship' if necessary. If she turned out to be the 'She Devil', she could always walk away, calmly.

* * *

In the ladies room, Charlie took out her phone and texted Ruby.

'_Don't forget to call me at eight forty five!"_

Within a few moments, Ruby's name appeared on the screen.

'_STOP panicking sis! You'll be fine, but I will ring!"_

Charlie sighed and put her phone away. She calmly walked back into the dining area just as Joey Collins walked through the restaurant door.

"_Oh my god! Joey! What's she doing here? I've gotta get out of here! Date or no date!"_ Charlie shrieked to herself.

She looked about her furtively and noticed a Fire Exit. Quickly, she collected her belongings from the table and made good her escape.

"Yes, madam. There's a lady waiting at table five who goes by the name of 'Blueeyes'. Please walk this way." The tall waiter smiled as he began to lead the way to Blueeyes table. "Oh dear madam... I'm so sorry; the lady who was here seems to have disappeared!"

Joey looked about the room; embarrassed and confused. Where could she have gone to? No one had passed her leaving the restaurant as she walked in.

"Well, maybe she's powdering her nose." Joey suggested. "I'll just wait here, if that's alright?"

"As madam wishes." The young, simpering waiter bowed his head and pulled out a chair for Joey to sit on.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Joey's date still had not appeared. She checked her watch; it was nearly eight fifteen. She sighed and stood up. She walked into the ladies room and looked about her. No one was in the cubicles or at the wash-hand basins. She sighed again and walked back into the dining area.

'_I've been stood up.' _She thought, sadly.

* * *

Charlie Buckton pulled up at a small road-side diner half way between The Billywonga and Summer Bay. She needed a coffee desperately and headed into the cafe.

* * *

Joey Collins said 'goodbye' to the waiter after making sure there was nothing to pay and walked out slowly, but with relief. Standing next to her brother's car, she leaned against its door for a few moments before getting in. She was dry and really needed a cup of tea. Opening the car door, she determined to stop off at a takeaway, somewhere on route back to the bay, to eat a burger and enjoy a decent cup of tea.

* * *

Charlie waited as her order of a burger and coffee was being prepared. 'The Eagles' singing 'Hotel California' played on the greasy looking radio perched on a shelf next to some dusty old tins of Coca-Cola, which were probably out of date. Suddenly, the cafe door opened and Joey Collins walked in.

"Charlie!" She said in surprise.

"Joey! What are you doing here? I thought you were... I-I mean, well, I'm surprised to see you here! Can I order you something or are you meeting someone?"

"I'd love a tea please! I'm gasping!"

"I'm having a burger, can you eat one?"

"I'd love one, thanks!"

"You grab us a table and I'll be over in a moment." Charlie said, wondering why Joey had not stopped at The Billywonga.

Charlie paid for their food and walked over to Joey with a huge smile on her face. She was more than relieved to see her. A momentary flash of guilt crossed her mind as she thought of Browneyes123; possibly sitting in the restaurant waiting for her to arrive, but what was she to do? Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Our food will be over shortly. I'm just going to use the watsit." She whispered; pointing to the ladies toilet.

As she entered the rather grim looking ladies-room, she quickly took out her mobile phone and sent a text to Browneyes123.

'_Sorry, I had to leave before you arrived. Emergency call from home. Will be in touch.'_

She pressed the 'send' button before she had time to dwell on it, then, walked calmly back to her congenial company and smiled broadly at Joey who beamed back. Suddenly, Joey's phone bleeped.

"Excuse me, I have a text!" Joey smiled, thinking of Aden.

She read the message and smiled sheepishly.

"Anything wrong?" Charlie asked, settling herself in the chair opposite Joey.

"Well, yes and no!"

Charlie raised her eyebrows with interest.

Joey shrugged her shoulders.

"I might as well tell you; I was meeting someone tonight for a date and they stood me up, or at least they were called away for an emergency and not running from me...I hope!" Joey said, putting her phone back into her handbag.

Charlie went pale.

"You-you mean, you were meeting someone here?"

"No; at a fancy joint up the road a bit. The Billywonga! Do you know it?"

Charlie started to choke. Joey stood up and quickly went to fetch a glass of water.

* * *

The girls ate their burgers and laughed over Joey's blind date.

"Poor you!" Charlie grinned. "Well, at least you haven't starved tonight!"

"No, thanks to you! And my journey all the way out here wasn't for nothing!"

Their eyes met in a long look.

"So, what were you doing out here, Charlie?" Joey asked with interest after a few moments.

Charlie started to choke again and Joey stood up, thumping her on the back.

"Gosh! Are you susceptible to bouts of choking?" She asked with concern as Charlie recovered.

"No, sorry! I've had a tickle in my throat all day!" Charlie lied.

"Well, you know what's good for a tickle?" Joey asked, leaning over the table close to Charlie's face.

Charlie swallowed and was hypnotised by Joey's close proximity.

"No." She said, meekly.

"A little slap!" Joey laughed, slapping her on the back again.

Charlie gave another creditable splutter and laughed along with her friend.

* * *

After several cups of tea and coffee and several hard stares from the sluttish looking waitress who wanted to close for the night, the girls decided to make a move for home. They were surprised at the time and how quickly it had passed.

"I didn't realise what fun there was to be had at a 'greasy spoon'!" Joey chuckled as they reached her car.

Charlie smiled.

"It was a great night! But I'm sorry about your date."

Joey just shrugged; secretly pleased at the turn of events; giving her the opportunity, once again, to be alone with Charlie Buckton.

"So, Charlie... you never did explain what you were doing out here."

Charlie watched Joey's pretty lips as they moved with each word she spoke. Charlie couldn't take her eyes from them.

"Charlie?"

"I came out here to...to..."

Suddenly, unable to stop herself, she moved in closer to Joey and kissed her. The powerful sensation was breath-taking! The touch of Joey's soft lips against her own was more wonderful than she had ever allowed herself to imagine. She felt Joey begin to pull away, but Charlie caught hold of her arms and pulled her in closer. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie and kissed her back. The kiss seemed to last forever until they were forced to part for breath.

"God, Charlie... I never knew you were a..."

Charlie pulled Joey back in for another kiss before she could finish her sentence.

When they parted, they each had smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, Joey's face clouded.

"Oh God, Charlie! What do I tell my Internet date?"

"Tell her to go to hell!" Charlie grinned.

"I can't; she's actually very nice and I..."

Charlie kissed Joey again and again until she was too dizzy to even think of Blueeyes000.


	10. Chapter 10

Perfect Match

Chapter 10

Leah watched as Charlie aimlessly stirred her coffee; round and around and around; the spoon making a rather irritating clinking noise against the side of the china mug. Ruby raised an eyebrow and glanced across at VJ who was watching Charlie with much amusement as she stared into space; smiling from time to time at her private thoughts.

"Why do you keep smiling, Charlie?" VJ asked innocently; only voicing what everyone else was wondering.

"Huh?" Charlie said; jumping and accidentally pulling the spoon from her coffee mug and dropping it onto the kitchen table with a clang.

Ruby sniggered and Leah shook her head sadly.

"Looks like someone is in love!" She grinned.

Ruby sniggered again and mopped up the spilt coffee puddles which Charlie had made with her spoon.

"I'm sorry?" Charlie asked; quite oblivious to the fun the others were having at her expense.

"Nothing, my love. You just sit there and smile! Ruby and I will wash up!" Leah chuckled, winking at Ruby.

"Sorry?" Charlie said again.

Ruby and Leah both laughed, but VJ and Charlie looked bewildered.

"What's so funny, mum?" VJ asked; grinning as his mother wiped tears from her eyes.

"Nothing, Veej... Just run along honey!"

VJ shrugged his shoulders and wandered off to his room. He could never figure out the females in his household.

"So, come on Charlie! Spill... we want to know how your date went! Good, I guess?" Leah said, leaning against a kitchen unit and grinning.

"Well... I, err..."

"You didn't get laid on your first date, did you?" Ruby hooted.

"Ruby!" Charlie shrieked. "No I didn't! And besides, mind you own business!"

"No I won't! We need facts, Charlie!"

Charlie looked to Leah for support, but Leah grinned and turned to start the washing up.

"I suggest you get yourself ready for school, young lady!" Charlie said, dismissing Ruby from the room.

"Oh, that sux!" Ruby moaned as she dragged herself away from what could have been a very juicy conversation.

"So?" Leah said, turning back to Charlie and wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"So, what?"

"So, did you make a decision about which girl you prefer?"

Charlie avoided Leah's eyes, but smiled down at the floor.

"You did!" Leah giggled.

"Okay! I did."

"So, which one?" Leah was eager to learn.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I've decided to choose them both!" Charlie grinned.

"What?"

"You heard!"

"But Charlie! That is going to get you into so much strife! Please reconsider!"

"Well, I like them both equally, so what's the harm in bagging them both?"

Leah looked at Charlie in shock.

"Well, Charlie Buckton, for one who can't make up her mind, you certainly take the biscuit!"

It was Charlie's turn to grin as she watched the look of disbelief creep over Leah's face.

"You mean you're gonna start seeing them... both...at the same time?"

"Yeah. One, one night; the other, the next!" Charlie announced with certainty.

"No nights off in between?"

"Not if I can help it!"

Leah was suitably shocked. She had never seen Charlie Buckton quite like this and though it made a pleasant change from her usual intense, workaholic persona, Charlie with two girls on the go, did not bear thinking of!

"Well, don't come running to me if it all hits the fan!" Leah said, with a frown.

"No worries over that. I have the whole situation in hand. It'll take just a little fine-tuning, that's all! For the first time in my life, everything is falling into place and it's absolutely wonderful!" Charlie said, leaning back in her chair and stretching out.

Leah silently raised her eyebrows, turned and continued washing up the breakfast things.

* * *

Joey Collins sat on the edge of the fishing boat as it bobbed gently in the water. She looked out to sea with a faraway look in her eye. The soft breeze disturbed her hair and she raised her hand to tuck a stray strand under her red beanie hat, unaware that Aden Jefferies was observing her from the other side of the boat. He grinned in amusement and crept over; grabbing Joey around the waist and making her scream out in fright.

"You shit, Aden!" She yelled, trying to stop herself from falling overboard.

Aden laughed and helped to secure her footing.

"Day dreaming about the 'She Devil' huh?"

"Oh... that? Oh, I... err... err..."

Suddenly, Joey had an overwhelming urge to stay silent.

"You didn't meet her, did you?" He grinned. "That's why, when I tried to ring you; you switched off your phone! You light weight!"

"I so did go to meet her! It was her... she was the one who didn't... well she did in a way! She was there one minute and then..."

"She did a runner? Ha! She took one look at you and legged it!" Aden smirked.

Joey shifted uncomfortably. Even though she had thoroughly enjoyed her impromptu evening with Charlie Buckton; especially the end part; the mere fact that Blueeyes000 had run out on her at The Billywonga, and not communicated since, was a mighty blow to her ego.

"Yeah, she did a runner." Joey mumbled incoherently.

"Sorry?" Aden said, cupping his hand to his ear. "Can you repeat that and a little louder please?"

Joey shot him an irritated look and slapped his arm. Aden fell about laughing.

"Shut up, you rat!"

Joey looked out to sea and remembered Charlie's many embraces of the night before. Suddenly, she had trouble controlling the smile which was playing on her lips.

"Whoa there, Collins!" Aden suddenly cried, noticing the change in Joey's countenance. "What gives?"

"Nothing! Why?"

"Suddenly you're smiling like the cat that got the cream!"

"So what?"

"You did meet her!"

Joey just smiled; deciding to play a new game.

"Might have."

"Well, what happened?" Aden asked; folding his arms in interest.

"None of your business!"

"Nothing happened then?"

Joey smiled secretly to herself and continued with her work.

* * *

The fishing boat and her crew were about half an hour from home. Joey had arranged to meet Charlie Buckton in The Diner at six for some food. As she thought of their date, her heart thumped in anticipation of spending more time with the beautiful Police Officer who was rapidly steeling her heart away.

The fishing boat docked. As soon as she had finished her duties, Joey jumped ship and made for home as quickly as her legs would take her.

"Hey! Collins! Ease up!" Aden yelled as he ran after her.

"Sorry Ade, I haven't got time. I have a date at six!"

"I thought we were supposed to be working on your boat this evening?"

Joey stopped as she recalled the arrangement.

"Oh shit!" She cursed. "I'm sorry, Aden; I completely forgot! How about tomorrow?"

"Can you guarantee you won't have another date?" Aden asked, raising an eyebrow.

Joey coloured.

"No." She answered truthfully.

"Well, I think you'd better let me know when you need help, then if I'm free, I'll give you a hand!" He said, tartly.

"Aden, I'm so sorry. It's just... it's just..."

"It's just you can't keep your hands off Charlie Buckton, can you?"

Joey's jaw dropped and she turned around in shock.

"W-what?"

"You and Charlie... you're like 'together', aren't you?" Aden suggested, casually.

Joey coloured again.

"H-how did you know?"

"I didn't, but I had a hunch. You two can't keep your eyes off each other when you're together! All that old toffee about a dating site was crap, wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't!" Joey protested. "The other girl does exist! It's just... it's just... Oh Aden! I'm mad for Charlie!"

"Does she feel the same way?" Aden asked earnestly.

"I dunno. I guess... I dunno." Joey answered uncertainly.

"I didn't realise Charlie was into the girls until I saw the way she was looking at you... the day she was patrolling the wharf after you'd laid into her over Alf's shop."

"How was she looking?" Joey asked, with interest.

"Like all she wanted was the whole world to disappear... apart from you and her."

Joey grinned.

"You're a romantic fool, Jefferies. Bet she thought no such thing!"

"That's not what her eyes were saying! Myself, I think she's suffering from delusions! Anyhow, you'd better run along and get your glad-rags on. Oh! By the way; have a shower before you leave! You smell revolting!"

Joey poked out her tongue at her friend and colleague.

"You don't smell so sweet yourself!"

"Save that tongue for Charlie!"

"Behave! Thanks Aden and I'm sorry about tonight."

"No worries, kiddo. Enjoy!" He said with a wink.


	11. Chapter 11

Perfect Match

_**Hi everyone! I hope you are still enjoying this story. Thank you to all the reviewers and especially to CJ4Eva who did a marathon review during the week! Wishing you all a lovely weekend! ~S&L~ xx**_

Chapter 11

Joey walked into The Diner. She tentatively touched her hair, hoping Charlie would not notice its dampness; she hadn't had enough time to dry it properly after her shower. She stood in the door way looking about, nervously. Charlie, who had been watching the door eagerly, jumped out of her seat and waved enthusiastically at the deck hand. She beamed as Joey spotted her and with a look, invited Joey to join her at her table for two. Joey smiled shyly, but was immediately put at her ease by Charlie's warmth.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Joey, I'm glad you could make it." Charlie whispered; suddenly aware of being on her first official date with the girl with brown eyes. "How are you?"

"In truth, a little nervous." Joey confessed as she sat down opposite the attractive Police Officer.

"Nervous? Of me?" Charlie squeaked, worriedly.

"Well, not exactly of you, but being in here with you and everyone looking on." Joey said, shifting uncomfortably and looking about her.

"But no one knows we're... together!"

"I know, but it doesn't stop people wondering, does it?"

"Wondering what? Joey, as far as they are concerned, we are just two girls meeting for a 'catch up'! That's all. They have no idea about us! No one does!"

"Except Aden." Joey admitted, sheepishly.

"Aden? Aden Jefferies? Did you...?"

"No, I didn't have to! He guessed! And if he can, so can everyone else!"

It was Charlie's turn to look anxious. She considered what Joey had told her; she had not reckoned on coming out to the community at large quite so quickly.

"He said when we are together; we can't keep our eyes off each other." Joey said avoiding Charlie's amazed gaze.

Charlie grinned, but blushed. The girls were silent for a few moments until Charlie began to speak again.

"I've looked forward to tonight... All day long!" She confessed with a smile.

"Yeah, me too!" Joey replied with a grin.

"You've no regrets about... last night and your 'proper' date going wrong?"

Joey was thoughtful for a few moments.

"No... No regrets about us, but a little guilty about my 'date'!"

"But Joey! She let you down!"

"I know, but..."

"Has she been back in touch?" Charlie asked, beginning to wonder if she should tell Joey the truth about Blueeyes000's real identity.

Joey shook her head.

"Well then! Why worry?"

"What if the emergency was something awful, like a member of her family being taken ill or worse? What will she think of me if I don't even take the trouble to contact her to make an enquiry?"

"Joey! You are panicking too much! If you want my advice, just..."

Suddenly, Charlie got lost in Joey's soulful eyes.

"You're a lovely person, Joey. If it makes you feel any better, contact her, but please... don't agree to another date!" Charlie pleaded.

"But what do I say to her?"

"Say 'Goodbye'."

"Charlie!"

Charlie smiled.

"Okay, maybe that is a bit brusque... I know! Tell her that while you were waiting for her at the restaurant, you met someone else and fell madly in love with..."

Charlie stopped in mid sentence, suddenly aware of what she was saying.

"Well, I guess I'll think of something." Joey said quietly and coloured.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Had she blown it already? What had made her come out with such a statement? She tried to smile as she looked at Joey, but then let her eyes fall to her lap.

"What can I get you girlies?" Irene asked as she approached brandishing her order book and breaking the awkward silence.

"Joey?"

Joey swallowed; still feeling a little overwhelmed by Charlie's statement.

"I-I'm not quite ready to order yet." She whispered, apologetically.

"That's okay darl. Just give me a shout when you're ready. I haven't seen you two in the same company for a while." Irene said with interest. "What's the occasion?"

Charlie froze and glanced shyly at Joey who coloured immediately.

"We're... we're old friends..." Charlie began.

"From way back!" Joey finished.

"Good-oh! Just give me a shout when you're ready!" Irene smiled and walked away.

Charlie swallowed and looked down at the table top. Joey sensed her sudden dip in confidence which seemed to strengthen her own. She smiled reassuringly at the Police Officer and threw a rolled up paper napkin at her, which hit Charlie on the nose. Charlie looked up and grinned. She picked up the napkin from the table and threw it back at Joey. The tension eased and they both relaxed, happily.

"What are you going to eat?" Joey asked with a smile.

"I think it's just got to be a huge greasy burger!" Charlie laughed, triumphantly.

"And would Madam like chips with that?" Joey enquired.

"Naturally!"

The girls laughed and called Irene over; both ordering healthy salads!

* * *

Ruby sat at home, musing over what had happened on Charlie's date with the girl from the Internet dating site. She chewed the inside of her mouth and flicked a pen between her fingers.

"What's wrong with you?" Her boyfriend, Xavier enquired.

"Charlie."

"Ruby! Why don't you just leave Charlie alone and apply yourself to your deficiency in algebra?"

"Okay, big head! Just because you're teacher's pet in the subject, there's no need to get high and mighty with me!"

"Rubes! I'm just suggesting that you leave Charlie alone! What she does is her business, not yours! She will tell you about her date when she feels good and ready, and not before! Give her a break!"

Ruby sighed. She knew Xavier was right, but his self-righteous lecture had irritated her and it certainly didn't help her current mood.

* * *

Joey and Charlie sat by a sand dune, watching the waves rolling in and gently lapping the shore line. Neither had spoken for a while; each with her own set of thoughts. Joey spied a sailing boat out on the horizon and sighed.

"How long before your boat will be ready to sail?" Charlie asked absently.

Joey turned and looked with surprise at Charlie. To her knowledge, she'd said nothing about owning a boat... In fact, she'd said nothing to nobody about it, accept Aden... and Blueeyes000.

"Boat?" She asked, cagily.

"Yeah, your boat... the one you're fixing up at the moment."

Joey swallowed and frowned. She was sure she'd said nothing to Charlie about her project; preferring to keep it a secret until the day it was ready for launch, allowing her to invite Charlie to sail with her.

"I-I haven't got a boat! You must be mixing me up with someone else." Joey said, fixing her eyes back on the horizon.

Charlie looked at her companion in surprise.

"But Joey, you said..."

Suddenly, she realised that Joey, in her messages as 'Browneyes123' had spoken of her boat, but had not mentioned it to Charlie in the 3D world. She swallowed quickly, cursing herself for the mistake and mumbled that she must have been mistaken.

Joey smiled but was still curious. Had she let slip about the boat or perhaps Aden had mentioned it during one of his conversations with Charlie. She would have to speak to him severely!

* * *

"What are you doing, Rubes?" Xavier asked as he watched his girlfriend logging on to her sister's laptop computer.

"I'm just going to check something."

"What? On Charlie's computer? What's wrong with your own?" The sandy haired boy enquired.

"Nothing. I've just remember that Charlie asked me to do something for her while she was at work and I'd forgotten... that's all." Ruby said, guiltily.

Xavier frowned, not buying Ruby's story.

"Ruby, you're up to no good!"

"Look, Xave, why don't you just head off home?"

"I thought we were going to work on our assignments together?"

"I think I'll give it a miss tonight."

Xavier sighed. Ruby was obviously on a mission and he wanted no part of it. He packed up his books and wished his girlfriend a 'goodnight'; his words were hardly acknowledged by Ruby. He shrugged and left.

* * *

As their lips parted, Joey smiled adoringly into Charlie's eyes.

"I like being with you Charlie."

Charlie beamed at Joey's confession.

"And is this what you're gonna tell your Internet date?" Charlie teased.

Joey blushed.

"I... I... No."

"Joey, you haven't heard anything from her. Are you... sad about this?" Charlie said, suddenly becoming serious.

"Not sad, but curious. The longer I hear nothing from her, the more I am convinced that she saw me that night at The Billywonga and didn't like the look of me and therefore, ran off."

"Joey, it wasn't like that... I mean, I'm sure that wouldn't have been the case!" Charlie said assuredly, touching Joey's fingertips with her own. Joey smiled and responded by weaving her fingers around Charlie's.

"I wondered if you might let me cook you dinner sometime?" Joey asked, blushing.

Charlie smiled.

"I'd love you to!"

"The only thing is... my brother! I think you may have met him recently; he's a gem, isn't he?"

"Joey, I'd still love to come, regardless of Brett. He doesn't bother me!"

"Yeah, but I think you will bother him!" Joey said quietly.

"Joey, if you feel uncomfortable about Brett being around me, then we could always make it sometime when he's not around... or you could come to mine? Though at the moment, there will be too many questions being asked."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, Ruby. She's dying to find out what happened last night and I... I mean..."

"What can she know about last night?" Joey asked incredulously.

"No, nothing about us, last night! I mean... oh it doesn't matter. What about another kiss?"

Joey grinned and offered her lips to the new girl in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Perfect Match

Chapter 12

The house was quiet as Ruby clicked in and out of Charlie's computer; trying to gain access into her files. She clicked onto favourites and a list of sites which Charlie obviously used regularly came up. Most were work related and held no interest for the teenager, upon this occasion. Scrolling down carefully, she was about to give up when the word "Private." caught her eye. Upon impulse, she clicked the box and was pleasantly surprised to be introduced to the main page of a dating site called 'Perfect Match'.

"Gotcha!" She cried out in delight.

"Got what?" Leah enquired as she walked through the door; surprising the snooper.

Ruby jumped and slammed the lid down on Charlie's laptop.

"N-Nothing!" Ruby stammered sheepishly. "Just doing some research for work – I-I mean... school-work!"

Leah stared at the young girl whose face now had the appearance of a rapidly ripening tomato. She frowned and made a mental note to mention the incident to Charlie. Not wishing to alert the shifty looking teenager, she smiled and switched on the kettle.

Ruby picked up the laptop and headed into her bedroom. Lifting the lid, her eyes devoured the home page of the 'Perfect Match' dating site but was disappointed to learn that she needed a password to enter.

* * *

Charlie felt like she owned the world as she and Joey walked along the shoreline, hand in hand, in the moonlight. By now, her former boyfriends would have been irritating the life out of her; trying to persuade her to go home with them for reasons of their own gratification and pleasure. But this was different; this felt nice. There was no rush! This first date had been so different! They had met for a simple meal at The Diner and had left in the knowledge that no one had suspected anything about their new relationship. They had relaxed by a sand dune and enjoyed each others lips in between finding out more about their lives. And now they were walking home; taking the long route along the sandy beach, as the gentle waves kissed the shore.

"So are you ambitious, Joey?"

"Not overly. I want to improve my life, of course! Most of us do! But I'm not looking for power. I want to own my own fishing boat one day... Just so I can boss Aden around!" The younger girl giggled.

Charlie grinned.

"And maybe afford to buy my own home. To get away from Brett will be wonderful!"

Charlie squeezed her hand affectionately.

"I'm sure you will manage it. Does Brett give you lots of hassle?" She asked; remembering the day that she and Watson had arrested Brett for drunken and lewd behaviour.

"Sometimes." Joey replied sadly.

"He...He's never assorted you, has he...?" Charlie's voice evaporated away; a little reluctant to spoil the beautiful evening.

"Well, I've had a black eye before now, but I was trying to take away his Whiskey bottle!" Joey grinned.

Charlie looked shocked as she stared at her companion.

"Don't panic, Charlie! He hit me almost by accident. My face just got in the way of his fist, that's all."

"That's all?" Charlie cried incredulously.

"Really, Charlie! It's not as drastic as it sounds. We don't get on that well... We never have! He took my father's death badly. Dad had all sorts of plans for them going into business together... but sadly it wasn't to be. Dad had the confidence to do it, but Brett hasn't. So he tries to gain his confidence through the bottle."

Joey sighed and felt a warm glow as Charlie's thumb rubbed comfortingly over her hand.

"I just hope that he can stop the drinking and get his life back one day." She smiled sadly.

"He should get some help." Charlie advised.

"Yeah, but he has to admit he needs help before he will accept it." Joey muttered.

Charlie nodded.

* * *

"What are you doing under Charlie's bed, Rubes?" Leah enquired when she found the teenager with her bottom in the air and her head tucked under her sister's bed.

Leah had walked past Charlie's bedroom and noticed the door open and some suspicious noises coming from within.

"Err... nothing! Ouch!" Ruby yelled after having bumped her head in her hasty withdrawal.

"You know, if Charlie knew you were snooping about in her room, she wouldn't be best pleased!" Leah advised.

"I'm not snooping, Leah! I'm looking for a pair of Charlie's sandals which I want to wear at the weekend... Don't tell her, will you?"

Leah sighed and shook her head.

"You should ask before you borrow stuff... That's why she gets mad at you, Rubes!"

Ruby smiled innocently and watched as Leah left the room.

Just as Leah had walked in, Ruby's hand had reached out for a little black book tucked away at the back of a tin box. She reached for it again; took it out and quickly flicked through the pages of the small note book marked 'PASSWORDS' and smiled.

"Bingo!"

* * *

After a long, lingering kiss, Joey jumped out of Charlie's car and reluctantly bid her new girlfriend 'goodnight'. They smiled fondly at each other. Charlie watched as Joey walked up to her front door; letting herself in, she turned and blew Charlie a kiss. Charlie grinned and caught the airborne kiss and returned one of her own, before waving one last time and pulling away.

Joey watched Charlie's tail-lights as they faded into the distance and out of sight. She sighed and quietly closed the door.

* * *

Ruby closed Charlie's laptop lid, feeling pretty pleased with herself.

* * *

Joey lay down on her bed listening to the drone of the television set in the lounge playing away to her drunken brother, who slept soundly on the sofa. She had contemplated switching it off, but feared the change would awaken her loutish brother and tonight, she just wanted to drift off into sleep with the memory of Charlie's last kiss on her lips.

* * *

Charlie finished brushing through her long, silky hair and placed the brush back on the dressing table. She glanced in the mirror and for the first time, noticed the smile which played on her lips. She blushed at her own reflection and quickly jumped into bed, giggling. She switched off the bedside light and hugged herself. Charlie had just spent the best evening of her life with the loveliest, most uncomplicated person she had ever met. She remembered her smile, her smell and her lovely, soft lips which had been just as hungry for Charlie's as Charlie could have wished. She closed her eyes and prepared to dream of Joey.

* * *

Joey tossed and turned in her bed. The television yelled out its magnificent special offers on the all night shopping channel. Not being able to bear it any longer, she pulled herself off the mattress and walked into the lounge. She took a chance and lowered the volume, glancing at her brother as the room became calm. Realising that it would take an earthquake to wake her inebriated sibling, so switched it off altogether and wandered off into the kitchen to make herself a hot, milky drink; closing the lounge door behind her.

The house was now silent and sipping the hot, thick liquid, Joey leaned against the kitchen table and pictured Charlie's beautiful, blue eyes... BLUEEYES!

"Oh God!" She muttered to herself, remembering that she should send her dating site romance a message; to say 'goodbye'.

She logged onto her computer and navigated to the Perfect Match dating site web page. She keyed her passwords and entered. Immediately, a message from Blueeyes000 flashed at her.

"Oh god!" She repeated to herself.

Suddenly, the thought that Blueeyes offering her another chance for a date became increasingly worrying. What should she say?

* * *

Ruby slept soundly in her bed; quite oblivious to what trouble was about to brew.


	13. Chapter 13

Perfect Match

Chapter 13

'_Dear Browneyes, _

_Please meet me in Summer Bay, at The Surf Club; 8:30pm on Tuesday evening. Please, please come! It's urgent! I really need someone to talk to and I think I can trust you!_

_Blueeyes.'_

Joey stared at her inbox message from 'Blueeyes000. She blew out her cheeks wondering what to do. What was so important that she had to meet with this person so urgently? After all, they hardly knew each other! And Blueeyes had given no explanation to their aborted date. They had enjoyed exchanging messages for a while, but now Joey had met Charlie Buckton and did not feel the need to sail away into forever with anyone, other than her. She ran her tongue over her lips and frowned. Should she just reply with a simple '_No thank you' _or should she meet this girl and explain, face to face, about her relationship with Charlie, making sure there were no misunderstandings?

* * *

Charlie tossed and turned in her bed. Sleep was eluding her; thoughts of Joey and some guilty feelings with regard to Browneyes123, would not let her rest. She really needed to explain to Joey what she had discovered upon the night of their arranged date as Blueeyes and Browneyes at The Billywonga. Sighing and rolling over once again, thankfully remembered her shift at the Police station was not starting until the afternoon so at least that way; she would be able to sleep in a little later in the morning.

* * *

Joey joined Aden and the rest of the crew on board the fishing boat. She leaned against the rails and sighed. She hated this! What could she do? How could she ignore this plea from Blueeyes000 who obviously needed a friend? Maybe her reason for breaking their date was something awful and now Blueeyes needed some support from someone. Maybe she had no one else to talk to. Wouldn't it be the Christian thing to try and comfort a fellow human in their hour of need?

"What's up with your face?" Aden asked with a grin.

Joey jumped in surprise as she turned to face her colleague and friend.

"W-what?"

"I said, what's up? You seem miles away and look a little worried. Anything I can help with?"

Joey took a deep breath and considered Aden for a few moments.

"What would you do if you were asked to do something that you didn't really want to do, but felt you should out of charity?"

"I'd tell them to piss off." Aden replied without blinking an eye.

"You wouldn't!" Joey remarked.

"Would too! Why we have to help and support every waif and stray is beyond me!" He replied, tossing a well chewed piece of gum into the ocean.

"Hey! Some poor little fish is gonna swallow that and end up with gum wrapped around its intestines!" Joey cried.

"And? Don't forget, the day afterwards, we'll probably haul him out of the ocean for someone to throw on the barbie on Thursday! What's it to you?"

Joey studied her friend with interest.

"You are a callus bugger at times!"

"Just being realistic. Now, answer the question!"

"What question?"

"Jeepers! I asked you what was up." Aden said, incredulously. "All you've done it to talk about charity work! There's gotta be something else!"

Joey smiled and scratched her head.

"Remember the girl from the dating site?"

"What, Foureyes?"

"Blueeyes!" Joey chuckled.

"Oh yeah! The hot babe who jilted you!"

"She did not jilt me; she was called away to an emergency!"

"As I say; 'jilted'!"

"Well, whatever! She's asked me to meet her tonight at The Surf Club! She says she needs to talk to someone urgently."

"Are you gonna go?"

"No! Yes! Oh! I don't know! I haven't responded yet. It just seems so weird! I'm not sure I really want to get involved in someone else's shit. But then, having said as much, we did get on quite well and what if she really does need a shoulder?"

"Okay, but what about Charlie?"

"Charlie knows I wanted to contact Blueeyes to say farewell, but expressly asked me not to let her talk me into another date!"

"You could go on the date but take Charlie along to see fair play?" Aden suggested, almost seriously.

Joey rolled her eyes at her colleague.

They both watched as Summer Bay disappeared from sight as the fishing boat chugged out further into the ocean.

"Aden."

"Ah-huh?"

"Did you ever tell anyone about my boat?" Joey asked thinking over her conversation with Charlie the night before.

The corners of Aden's lips turned down and he frowned.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Joey took a deep breath.

"It's just... Charlie mentioned about it last night, but I can't for the life of me remember talking to her about it! So I wondered if you'd ever said anything."

Aden shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Na, not me babe. Maybe you were talking in your sleep?" He smirked.

"What?" Joey squeaked.

Aden chuckled and nudged his friend in the ribs.

* * *

"Aren't you going to work this morning, sis?" Ruby ventured as Charlie wandered into the kitchen in her dressing gown.

"I'm not on shift until later." She yawned.

"Oh yeah! I'd forgotten. Have you heard anything from that girl on the dating site?"

"No." Charlie said dismissively, after taking a sip of coffee. "Look, I'm just grabbing some toast then, heading back to bed!"

"But, why haven't you? I thought you were really keen on her! Maybe she's left you a message? Don't you think you'd better check?" Ruby suggested eagerly.

"Rubes! What is this fascination you have about the girl?"

Ruby's cheeks darkened.

"I just want to see you happy, that's all."

"I am happy! Haven't you noticed my good humour?"

"Frankly; no."

"As I said, I'm off back to bed." Charlie sighed, taking a piece of freshly buttered toast from Ruby's fingers and heading off.

"Hey!" Ruby called after her. "That is sooo not fair!"

* * *

Charlie stayed in bed until noon. She turned over and glanced at the clock. Well, she would have to make an effort at sometime and now was as good as any. She rolled off the mattress and stretched out her toes before slipping them into fluffy, pink slippers.

She padded through into the kitchen and found Leah making herself a sandwich.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Leah. Aren't you working this lunchtime?"

"No, Irene and Colleen have it covered. Err, Charlie... I wanted to speak to you... about Ruby."

Charlie watched her friend as she put the top slice of bread on the salad sandwich and cut it expertly, in two, with a knife.

"What's she done now?"

"Well, nothing, but I think you might want to keep an eye on her. I've seen her hanging about your room; under your bed!"

"Under my bed?"

"Yeah! She looked a bit shifty; she said she was looking for sandals, but she was looking very guilty."

Charlie frowned.

"Thanks, but there's not much under my bed but dust, so she won't find much to incriminate me!"

"Well, I thought I'd better mention it."

"Yeah, thanks Leah. I will keep an eye!"

"Sandwich?" Leah offered.

* * *

"Have you decided what to do?" Aden said as their day on board ship came to a close.

"I thought as Charlie is working shifts this week... and I'm at a loose end that I might meet up with Blueeyes on Tuesday night." Joey said sheepishly; glancing sideways on at her friend.

"Sounds like a recipe for disaster." Aden commented.

"Actually, I wondered if you might like to come along with me?"

Aden's eyebrows shot up and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, now you're talking!"

"I was thinking you could hover in the background; play some pool maybe... then if things get tough, I can cry for help!" Joey grinned.

* * *

"So, are you still seeing two girls?" Leah asked as Charlie did up her utility belt.

Charlie glanced up at Leah and grinned.

"Actually, sort of! Can you keep a secret?"

"Well, I'll try to contain myself!" Leah laughed.

"The girl I was messaging with on the dating site was no other than Joey Collins; the girl I've been seeing in Summer Bay!"

"Get away!" Leah cried. "You mean Joey who works with Aden Jefferies on the boats?"

"The very same!"

"Wow! What a coincidence! What did she say when she found out?"

"Well, that's the problem... She doesn't know!"

"God Charlie! You are going to tell her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but its finding the right moment. I think she might be annoyed that I didn't tell her before!"

"Small wonder!"

"And I'm on shifts this week, so won't really get to see her that much!"

Leah frowned.

"Well, I wouldn't leave it too long if I was you. You know how misunderstandings happen, especially in Summer Bay!"

Charlie nodded thoughtfully and waved as she walked out the door.

* * *

It was eight thirty and Ruby, having just finished her homework, leaned back in her chair and grinned. Now she had details of the dating site Charlie was using, and access to her passwords, it would be easy to check out her messages without using Charlie's computer. She logged on to her own and calling up Perfect Match, entered Charlie's credentials and found her home page. She was pleasantly surprised to see a message in the Inbox. Checking around the room that she was quite alone, she clicked the message box and brought up a message from Browneyes123.


	14. Chapter 14

Perfect Match

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for my recent absence. Life has been getting well and truly in the way! I am hoping to be getting some more chapters under my belt within the next week. Thank you for your patience. ~S&L~ xx**

Chapter 14

_Dear Blueeyes,_

_I was kinda surprised to hear from you again! I thought, after you abandoned our date, that maybe you had changed your mind. _

_I really don't know what you have to tell me which is so urgent or how you can trust me when we hardly know each other! But as I have something to tell you too, I agree to meet with you at the Summer Bay Surf Club, at 8:30pm on Tuesday evening._

_Browneyes._

Ruby grinned as she read the reply from Browneyes. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Charlie signed three documents, photocopied them, poked the originals in envelopes and placed them in the post-tray ready to be collected the following day. She filed the copies in buff coloured document wallets and placed them in a filing cabinet. She leaned against the draw to close it and locked up; placing the key in a safe place.

She glanced at her watch and yawned. Sitting down again, she dragged over her desk diary and flicked through the pages for the rest of the week. She crossed out one of two appointments and assignments; rearranging them for different days. When she had finished, she smiled smugly; picking up the telephone and dialling Joey Collin's mobile phone number.

"Hey you!"

"_Charlie! I thought you were working!"_ Joey said, smiling with pleasure.

"I am, but don't tell anyone! How are you?"

"_Missing you!"_ Joey wailed.

"Me too... that's why I'm calling. I've managed to re-schedule some of my work and freed myself up for Tuesday evening! I thought we might do something nice!" Charlie said eagerly.

"_Tuesday?"_

"Yeah! Oh, don't say you have something else on!" Charlie cried in disappointment.

"_Well, I-I... I'm actually working a longer shift on Tuesday! Probably won't be back on shore until later in the evening. Oh! What a pity!"_

Joey now cursed herself for agreeing to meet Blueeyes on that very evening. She would far rather be locked in the fond embrace of Charlie Buckton. She did not relish telling Charlie a lie, either.

"Oh... Oh well, can't be helped, I suppose. Just a thought. I might as well work that evening too. Maybe we'll be able to meet up at the weekend? I do miss you, you know!"

"_I miss you too, Charlie."_

"See you."

"_See you."_ Joey said, smiling sadly as she ended the call.

Joey sat back in her chair. She was still perplexed about the message from Blueeyes and wondered why she always felt such a need to accommodate everyone. And how would she ever confess her meeting with Blueeyes to Charlie, especially as Charlie wanted to see her on the same night? She knew that meeting with Blueeeyes, a stranger around Summer Bay, might arouse suspicion within their small community, and word get back to her girlfriend. But then, no one, apart from Aden Jefferies knew about herself and Charlie anyway. She sighed, hoping that all would work out for the best.

* * *

Ruby was confused and surprised after reading Browneyes123's return message. She had no idea that Charlie had abandoned her date with this girl. She had seemed so keen at the start. What could have possibly happened to cancel the date?

She ran her tongue tentatively over her bottom lip as she prepared to edit Browneye's message to Charlie.

* * *

Charlie Buckton walked into the quiet kitchen and could smell the residue of an evening meal which she had missed. She spied a note on the dresser which was in Leah's hand.

_Charlie,_

_Left overs in fridge if required._

_Leah._

Charlie opened up the fridge door, picked up a dish and was about to place it in the microwave when she was joined unexpectedly by her younger sister.

"Hi sis!"

"Hi Rubes! Why are you still up?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Just finished some revisions. Now need some juice. How was your shift?"

"Long and boring!" The Senior Constable yawned.

"Hey, had any more thoughts about that girl on the dating site?"

"Rubes, I thought I made it quite clear that it's none of your business!" Charlie said, frowning.

"I know, I know... I was just checking!"

Charlie shook her head and turned her attention back to the microwave.

* * *

Charlie awoke with a jump as a screeching, cops and robbers' car chase on the television filled the room with unwanted noise. She frowned from her position, stretched out on the sofa, and quickly reached for the remote control. She hit the off button and sighed with relief as the room fell into silence.

She checked her watch; she did not want to go to bed just yet, so continued to lie on the sofa watching a moth as it danced to and fro against a hot light bulb. Her mind drifted to Joey and wondered if she was sleeping. She picked up her mobile and was about to send a text when Ruby's words from earlier came to mind. She placed her mobile back on the coffee table and walked across the room and picked up her laptop computer; switching it on and logging in.

Had Joey, alias 'Browneyes' contacted Blueeyes like she said she would?


	15. Chapter 15

Perfect Match

Chapter 15

_Dear Blueeyes,_

_I was so upset when you abandoned our date; I really couldn't understand why! And not having heard from you since has broken my heart! You really have made such an impact on my life, even though we have never met! The way you wrote to me before, set my soul on fire! Please don't give up on us already! I want and need to meet you so badly! Please say you will give me another chance! Please! Please! Please! Meet me at the Summer Bay Surf Club at 8:30pm on Tuesday evening!_

_With love and always in hope,_

_Browneyes. xx_

Charlie slammed down the lid of her laptop computer. The blood drained from her face and her mouth hung open in shock as Browneyes' written words echoed around in her mind. _What was Joey playing at? What did she mean by saying that her 'heart was broken' and her 'soul' had been 'set on fire' by Blueeyes? What was she thinking of? _

Charlie slumped back into her chair; her heart beating so rapidly, she thought it might burst right through her chest. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and closed her eyes from the reality with which she was now faced.

_Joey preferred Blueeyes!_

"Oh dear God!" Charlie whispered under her breath.

Why had she left it so long without telling Joey the truth? Why hadn't she told Joey at the greasy-spoon cafe that she was her date for the evening and her very own 'perfect match'? She had now left it too late and things had got complicated. Joey had fallen for a profile name and had no feelings for Charlie in the real world at all. What was she to do now?

* * *

Joey Collins awoke from a restless sleep. As always, her first thoughts were of Charlie and she smiled thinking of her girlfriend's beautiful face and her warm arms which wrapped around her, making her feel safe and beloved. She propped herself up and reached for her mobile phone which was lying on the bedside cabinet. She navigated down to Charlie's name and composed a 'good morning' text message. But when it came to the point of sending the message, something held her back... Guilt.

* * *

Charlie lay on top of her bed covers; not having attempted to get undressed or climb into bed, but instead, stared at the pattern of her bedroom wallpaper; mechanically, following its lines with her eyes, taking in its every curve and delicate feature, but in reality seeing nothing but the tears which clouded her vision.

How could she have so misread Joey's feelings for her? Had the warm intentions which Joey had offered in her kisses not meant anything? Could she really have been so easily mistaken? _Really?_

* * *

Ruby Buckton smiled as she left her English Literature class. By now, Charlie should have read the message which Ruby had tampered with in the name of Browneyes, begging for another chance at a date. How could Charlie refuse such a plea from someone as sweet as Browneyes?

* * *

Joey's hands were finding it hard to do what they should be doing. Somehow, they seemed to have lost their dexterity with ropes and tackle around the fishing boat, and her strength had disappeared overnight. Had her name been 'Sampson', she would have been looking for a pair of scissors and a pile of hair on the deck.

"What's your problem, Collins?" Aden said as he helped Joey unravel a tangled fishing net.

"Nothing." Was her one word answer.

"Yeah, right! What gives?"

Joey glanced at her ship mate and sighed.

"Nerves."

"Nerves! You're killing me! S'truth! What's there to be nervous about? It's only a fishing net!"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Aden replied with a frown.

"You know... meeting up with that Blueeyes person."

"And?"

"Well, I just feel so nervous and guilty about it, that's all!"

"But you're only going to meet the girl! It's not like it's a date or anything!"

"I know, but I'm so scared that Charlie will find out and take things the wrong way!" Joey said, beginning to look so pale that Aden began to fear she would faint.

"Fair dinkum?"

Joey nodded her head instead of answering, for fear of being physically sick.

Aden smiled reassuringly and wrapped his muscular arm about her shoulders, comfortingly.

"You'll be fine, mate! You know I'm going to be with you and so what if Charlie does find out! I can be your witness!"

"As if she will believe anything you say!"

"What do you mean by that?" Aden asked; a little annoyed.

"She'll think we've colluded!"

"Why on earth would Charlie think that?" Aden enquired; his brow furrowed.

"Because you are my friend and she will naturally think you are just 'playing the game' and covering up something!"

"Honestly! Women!"

"It's just the way we are, Ade'. Perhaps it's inbred to be naturally suspicious of what men say!" Joey smiled with irony. "Normally, it doesn't bother me in the slightest!"

Aden opening his mouth to argue, but seeing the look in Joey's eye, changed his mind.

* * *

Charlie bent down and picked up a piece of driftwood; brushing off some sand with her finger tips. She pressed her lips together resolutely and started to make her way down to the shore line. As she reached the gentle lapping of the waves, she threw the stick out into the ocean and watched it bob about on top of the water, being sent this way and that by the pull of the gentle tide. She bent down and slipped off her flip-flops and holding them in her hands, began to walk in the warm, shallow water, instantly gaining some comfort by its placebo effect.

She watched a fishing boat way out in the ocean; wondering if it might have Joey Collins on board and with the mere thought of Joey, Charlie's heart began to ache all over again.

* * *

"I really don't know if I can do this tonight, Aden!" Joey cried anxiously, dropping a pile of empty crates onto the deck.

"Look, we've been through this time and time again! You'll be fine! You just walk up to her and say, _'this is how it is...' _Once you have done this, you can say _'farewell'_, go find Charlie and tell her what you've done! Easy as pie!"

"In your eyes, maybe!"

"In reality, Jo!" Aden advised, sincerely. "You really shouldn't have agreed to meet this girl in the first place. You should have told her that you had moved on."

"I wish I had now!"

"The trouble with you, Collins, is you fall for everyone's sob stories! Okay, this girl might have the world and its mother on her shoulders, but it's not your problem!"

"I know."

* * *

Charlie wandered along to the pier, just in time to see the end of a pier-performance, by some young, travelling players. The crowd which had gathered around to watch their performance, applauded enthusiastically and the actors, bowed and smiled handsomely at their captive audience.

"Thank you all for watching and if you'd like to show your appreciation, please feel free to place your donations in the bucket." The principle actor smiled and gestured to the yellow receptacle which was gaily decorated with daisies. "Your generous gifts will be most appreciated and will be given to the 'Yabbie Creek and District Children In Care Charity'. Thank you again for watching!"

The previous enthusiasm of the crowd suddenly waned, and with disinterest, quickly left the scene with very few making a donation. Charlie watched their retreat and glanced back at the players whose eyes followed the disappearing crowds with dismay.

"What is it with people?" A pretty, brown haired actress muttered as she picked up the bucket containing only a few dollars.

"Something for nothing." A voice answered.

The actress looked up and saw she was being approached by a very good looking brunette.

"Hey, my name's Charlie!"

"Hi, I'm Anna." The actress answered sweetly.

She watched as Charlie took several bank notes from her pocket and dropped them into the bucket.

"Wow! Thanks Charlie! That certainly is a very generous donation! It makes it all worth it!"

"Is acting your main profession?" Charlie enquired with interest.

"Only during the summer months. I'm studying to become a lawyer, so have to make time for that. In truth, it can be a bit hard." Anna smiled sadly. "I could really do with a talk with someone who knows about it; maybe get a little free advice and encouragement."

"My step mother is a lawyer." Charlie smiled.

"How useful is that! If you ever get into trouble, at least you have family help!"

"Well, being a Senior Constable, I try not to get into trouble!" Charlie grinned.

"My! It certainly is 'Law and Order' in your family." Anna chuckled.

"Anna! We're off for a swim. Coming?" One of Anna's fellow actors called.

"No thanks, Stevie. I'm gonna grab a cuppa and sandwich from the pier cafe. See you guys later!" She said waving to her friends.

"Anna, can I buy you lunch?" Charlie asked impulsively. "Perhaps I can put you in touch with my step mother, if it helps, and... I'd like to... get to know you... better."


	16. Chapter 16

Perfect Match

_**Oh dear! I stand before you again, very red faced, apologizing for my late update. Please forgive me, but a wonderful person has come into my life and has sent me into orbit and its a wonderful place to be! So, before I shoot off again, we pick up the story where Charlie is talking to a very, pretty actress! ~S&L~ xx**_

Chapter 16

"So, what do you say?" Charlie asked, looking at the pretty young actress who was sitting opposite her at The Diner.

Anna looked over her coffee cup at the beautiful Police Officer, taking in the exquisite colour of her blue eyes which were begging for an answer.

"Well... I guess I could slip away for a couple of hours, and after what you've said you'll do for me, how can I refuse?"

"Then you'll do it?" Charlie grinned.

"I'd be delighted!" Anna said, with glee. "Thank you for asking me! I just hope I can pull it off!"

"I'm sure you'll be brilliant!" Charlie said, smiling warmly. "I think I've told you everything you need to know and say. Any questions?"

"No, and Charlie... I won't let you down! So where, and at what time?" Anna asked.

"Do you know The Surf Club?"

"Yes, my friends and I were there last night!"

"See you there at 8:15pm?"

"8:15pm it is!"

* * *

Joey smoothed down her top and checked her appearance in the bedroom mirror. She heard Brett banging around in the bathroom as he made himself ready to go out. Not wanting him to know where she was going or whom she was meeting, Joey picked up her mobile phone and wallet and quickly left the house. She had instructed Aden to meet her outside the Surf Club at 8:20pm; making certain they would be there and in place before Blueeyes arrived.

* * *

Charlie smiled warmly at her new friend and placed a large glass of white wine down in front of her.

"So Anna, my step mother will be very pleased to meet and talk with you next Monday evening!" She announced, taking her own wine glass to her lips and sipping. "She said she is always willing to speak to anyone who is genuinely interested in studying law. Mind you, I warn you now... she can be a little formidable!"

"That's wonderful, Charlie! And feisty people give me confidence rather than turn me into a shrinking violet! I just don't know what to say and how to thank you!"

"Just you being here this evening is more than enough." Charlie smiled. "Anyway, I'd better just go and powder my nose. I'll see you shortly."

Anna smiled as she watched the slender brunette walk away from the table. But almost immediately, her attention was caught by a good looking couple entering the club and making their way towards the bar. The girl was simply dressed in jeans and a fitted shirt and the boy was wearing shorts and a T-Shirt and was very muscular. He had a wonderful smile and she watched as he wrapped a strong, manly arm protectively around his companion. She delighted in his toned torso and his messy, sun-streaked hair. As they turned their backs on her, Anna glanced at her watch, noticing it was 8:25pm, but before she had time to notice anything else, someone stood before her and cleared their throat.

"Blueeyes?" The girl, who was one half of the couple, enquired of her uncertainly.

"Err... yes, that's right! You must be... Browneyes?"

Joey nodded nervously, but sat down. She glanced over at Aden who had taken up his station at the Pool table. He looked up and smiled encouragingly at his friend.

"Erm... it's like this..." Joey began.

"Thank you so much for meeting me here this evening! I really do appreciate it!" Blueeyes interrupted, warmly. "I have been a bundle of nerves all day, wondering if you would give me a second chance!"

Joey swallowed. Her plan was to have simply told Blueeyes that she was no longer interested in forming a relationship as she had already found the girl of her dreams and was very much in love with her.

"Can I get you a drink?" The girl continued.

"Erm... well, I'm not really planning on..."

"White wine?"

Joey sighed and watched as Blueeyes quickly left the table and made her way to the bar. She looked towards Aden, giving him a look of shear panic. With an expression of confidence, Aden gave Joey a thumbs-up and indicated for her to remain calm. Joey swallowed and returning her attention to Blueeyes, watched as the pretty brunette walked back with a glass of wine.

"There you go, Browneyes... or maybe we can now be on real-name terms?"

"Err... yeah... sure. My name's... Joey." The deck hand admitted, sheepishly.

"Hi, I'm Anna. Well, isn't this fantastic, Joey? Meeting like this at long last!" The girl beamed.

"Erm... yeah, but you see..."

"I'm so sorry I let you down on our first date! My Grandmother was taken poorly and I was called home."

"Oh dear! How is she now?" Joey asked politely; her thoughts whirling around in her head; wondering how she might escape the situation.

She glanced up at Aden, who was no longer playing pool, but focusing solely on Anna's pretty face. His mouth was open slightly and Joey expected to see a trail of saliva running down his chin! She bit her lip and screamed inside her head for help.

"So you see, Joey, I have this dilemma. What if my Grandmother has left all her wealth to my brother John and nothing to me?"

"W-what?" Joey stammered; her full attention caught by Anna.

"My Grandmother's fortune! What do you think I should do?" Anna said, shifting much nearer to Joey and taking her hand.

"I-Is she dead then?" Joey asked in amazement.

Suddenly, a familiar voice from someone standing behind Joey made her jump.

"And I thought you were working tonight!"

Joey staggered to her feet still with Anna's hand in her own.

"C-Charlie! I didn't... I never... I thought..."

"Who is this?" Charlie asked coldly looking towards the brunette whose hand was clutching Joey's tightly; almost cutting off the blood circulation.

"Look Charlie... I..."

"Hi, I'm Anna. Joey and I are dating!"

"W-what?" Joey just managed.

"How very interesting." Charlie muttered, darkly. "I was going to use the same expression myself!"

"I beg your pardon? Who are you?" Anna asked, affronted.

"This is Charlie... Charlie Buckton. She's my... this is what I wanted to tell you Anna... but..."

"Joey and I are supposed to be dating. But it seems to me she's lost interest already!" Charlie announced, frowning at Joey.

"Charlie! That's not true... I..."

"No way Charlie or whatever your name is! We've been communicating for weeks now, and Joey's mine!" Anna cried; feigning an agitated tone.

"Aden!" Joey yelled.

"Well, if she means that much to you..." Charlie said, looking from Anna to a crimson-faced Joey, "You'd better have her!"

"But Charlie, I..."

"Goodbye, Joey." Charlie said, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Charlie!" Joey yelled after the Police Officer.

Aden stood; his mouth a-gog at the spectacle. The rest of The Surf club was enjoying the drama just as much.

"Charlie! Please! Wait!" Joey wailed.

She managed to shrug off the tight grip of Anna's hand and tore after her girlfriend who was exiting The Surf Club.

Aden grinned all over his face as the pretty brunette looked up at him.

"Wow!" Escaped his lips.

The brunette smiled shyly at the good looking young man and stooped to pick up her purse which had fallen to the floor when Joey had rushed away.

* * *

"Charlie please, listen to me!"

"Why should I?" Charlie yelled back at Joey as they reached the beach. "I ask you out for an evening after re-arranging my work; you tell me you can't come as you were working, and here you are, meeting some woman!"

"But Charlie! I can explain."

A little audience had gathered a few yards away from the highly charged scene and were enjoying the spectacle of seeing the Senior Constable of the town and a girl from the docks, yelling at each other in public.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Aden asked, as he sat down beside the pretty girl.

"Anna." She said, grinning. "And yours?"

"Clint. Strong and silent!" He winked, mischievously.

"Is that so?" Anna grinned back. "You look more like a 'Brian' to me!"

"W-What?" Aden stuttered.

* * *

"Well, I suggest you tell me just what has been going on then, Joey Collins!" Charlie yelled, two inches from Joey's nose.

Joey swallowed, feeling unnecessarily guilty and began her story.


	17. Chapter 17

Perfect Match

Chapter 17

Joey looked down at her feet, unsure as to where to start. Charlie had caught her meeting Blueeyes, even though she had asked her not to.

Charlie glanced around at the gathered crowd and frowned. She took Joey by the cuff of her shirt and pulled her away, further down the beach towards the waves. When they were only a few steps away from the water, Charlie paused and turned to look at Joey.

"Joey, why did you meet her?"

"I was only going to tell her that it was over!"

"But why did you contact her again? I asked you not to!"

"Because she contacted me first!" Joey cried out in defence of herself. "She said she needed someone to talk to and... and I felt sorry for her." She said, blushing.

"What do you mean, Blueeyes contacted you? I didn't...I-I mean, s-she didn't!" Charlie cried, bemused, and stumbling over her words.

Joey looked at her quizzically.

"Sorry? What do you mean _'she didn't'_? How would you know?" Joey asked, suddenly feeling somewhat suspicious.

Now Charlie was the one to study her feet. She sucked in her lips between her teeth and looked at Joey from under her eye lids.

"Joey... I'm Blueeyes." She said, quietly.

"What?" Joey said quickly.

Charlie nodded her head a couple of times and looked up at the stars which were dotted about in the dark, violet sky.

"My Perfect Match handle is 'Blueeyes'. It's me who you were supposed to have met at the Billywonger that night; it was me who stood you up; well, sort of."

Charlie glanced at Joey.

"I'm so sorry Joey. Can you ever forgive me for not telling you?"

Joey stared hard at Charlie.

"How long have you known?"

Joey's tone was as icy as her look. Charlie licked her top lip and took a deep breath.

"I've known since that night. I saw you walk into the Billywonger when I was waiting for Browneyes, or you or... but I didn't know it was you... I mean..."

Her words trailed away. She took another deep breath before continuing.

"Well, what I mean is, before I realised that you were 'Browneyes', I didn't want you to see me. So I ran out of the emergency exit before you spotted me. I didn't realise that you were her... 'Browneyes', until we met by accident in that road cafe a little later."

Joey shook her head impatiently.

"Then why didn't you tell me then? You've been stringing me along all this time, knowing who I was, and probably having a good old laugh at my expense! Why Charlie? Why?"

Charlie looked anxiously at Joey as she detected the hurt and reasonable grievance in her voice.

"Joey, I wasn't laughing at you! I just didn't quite know how to tell you. And the only reason I ran away from the restaurant that night was because..."

Charlie took another deep breath and looked out into the darkness of the ocean.

"Was because I had already fallen in love with you and I couldn't bear you to see me meeting with another girl; so I ran! Joey, I'm so sorry."

Joey stared at Charlie for a little longer; trying to fathom if she should believe the look of sincerity in her eyes. Charlie touched Joey's hand with her finger tips and whispered,

"Please forgive me, Joey."

"I...I don't know. You'll have to give me some time to think about it." Joey replied uncertainly; moving her hand away.

Charlie nodded in defeat.

Joey began to walk away the stopped abruptly.

"Then who the hell was that girl in the Surf Club just now, saying she was Blueeyes?" Joey cried with renewed anger.

Charlie blanched, remembering Anna.

"Well, when I received that message from you saying that Blueeyes meant so much to you and how she set your soul on fire, I naturally thought you were bored with me; I was hurt and confused and then I met Anna and..."

"And so you two had a nice, cosy tryst together, then, decided to have the last laugh on me, huh?" Joey hissed.

"No Joey! It wasn't like that at all! Anna isn't gay, she's an actress! I was intent on teaching you a lesson, when... when I should have told you the truth... Joey, I'm sorry, it all got out of hand!"

Joey let out a flat laugh and walked back to Charlie.

"Well, it's all a little too late now, isn't it?"

Charlie looked up quickly and could read in Joey's eyes that the damage had been done and now she would have to fight tooth and nail to save whatever might be left of their relationship.

Joey turned and started to walk away.

"Joey! Don't walk away from me, please! We need to talk!"

"There's nothing left to say, Charlie!"

"There is!"

Joey stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"I can't imagine there being anything you can say now to make this one better, Officer."

"I love you Joey."

Joey appeared stunned as she comprehended the words that Charlie had spoken.

"I love you so much I could cry. But I know I can never mean the same to you as 'Blueeyes', even if we are one and the same. After all, what were your words? **'**_**You really have made such an impact on my life, even though we have never met! The way you wrote to me before, set my soul on fire!'** _Joey! I want to be the one to have impact on your life and set your soul on fire – not that faceless girl on the computer! Please can't you feel the same way about me – me in real life?"

Joey swallowed.

"I don't know what you mean about having 'impact' and 'setting your soul on fire'. I never wrote those words!"

"But Joey, you did! If you don't believe me, take a look at the message you sent me on my computer at home! That's why I was so upset and arranged all this with Anna in some sort of silly revenge, I suppose. It was stupid and infantile, but I was devastated that you preferred 'Blueeyes' to me! I wanted you to want me!" Charlie explained as tears filled her eyes.

Joey had calmed down sufficiently to listen to Charlie and was wondering where these well penned messages had come from.

"Charlie, I swear to you, I've never said those words to a living soul. If I was to say them to anyone... well, it would be to you, and only you, not that girl on the dating site! You know you are the only girl I love and want." Joey said, moving back towards Charlie.

"Then I don't understand. You say I contacted you to arrange a meeting, and I say you contacted me... So what the hell has been going on?" Charlie sniffed, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

The two young women stood perplexed, but at least in the happy knowledge that each loved the other.

Joey suddenly giggled and nudged Charlie with her elbow.

"That's how you know about my boat, isn't it?"

Charlie grinned sheepishly and blushed.

"Yeah, I nearly gave the game away that night, didn't I?"

"Oh Charlie! I do love you so very much." Joey said, moving forward and wrapping her slender arms about Charlie's waist.

"Me too." Charlie whispered as she pulled Joey near to her.

"Damn and blast!" Charlie suddenly yelled.

"Heck Charlie! That was in my ear!" Joey wailed and held her hand over the affected part.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry." Charlie said gently; moving Joey's hand and kissing her ear lobe softly.

"So what were you 'damning' and 'blasting' for?" Joey enquired as she squirmed with pleasure at Charlie's gentle nibbling.

Charlie exhaled and rested her forehead against Joey's.

"I'm pretty sure I know who has been the author of our little 'love messages'!"

Joey jerked away and looked into Charlie's blue eyes.

"Who?"

"Ruby!"


	18. Chapter 18

Perfect Match

Chapter 18

"But you can't be sure of that, Charlie!"

"Joey, I'm as sure as I can be! She's been worrying me for days to give her the latest news about 'the girl' on the dating site and Leah warned me that she'd caught Ruby snooping in my bedroom – no less than under my bed!"

"It still doesn't prove anything Charlie!" Joey said breathlessly as she struggled to keep up with Charlie's hurried pace.

"But don't you see; I keep all my private papers under the bed which includes a book that has all my computer passwords in!" Charlie explained. "What an idiot I was to keep it there!"

"Don't blame yourself, Charlie! She's young and naturally nosey like all kids. She loves you and wants what's best for you, that's all!"

"That's all very well Jo, but look at what her meddling has caused this evening! I could have lost you forever and I'd have never forgiven her for that!"

Joey smiled to herself and took the hand which Charlie offered to help her along.

"What are you going to say to her?" She asked.

Suddenly Charlie stopped, causing Joey to collide with her.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I'll rant and rave, but I haven't got a speech ready, if that's what you mean."

"Well, perhaps you'd best calm down before launching into a full-blown shouting match, Charlie." Joey advised; gently taking Charlie by the forearm and stoking its softness.

Charlie exhaled and glanced at her anxious girlfriend. She suddenly laughed and leaned against Joey.

"Good job I have you around me to keep me in check. I'd have probably hung her up by her ears!"

"Weren't you ever young, Charlie?"

Charlie studied Joey's soft, brown eyes.

"I sometimes wonder, Joey."

Joey smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Would you like me to come inside with you?" Joey asked as they approached the house.

Charlie glanced up at Ruby's bedroom window.

"Would you?

Joey smiled her acquiescence and they walked together, hand in hand towards the door.

* * *

Aden finished kissing Anna as they lay on the sandy beach in the moonlight.

"Wow!" He whispered for the second time that evening.

Anna grinned and pushed back the young man's sun-streaked hair.

"Wow! Indeed."

"So, you really aren't a..."

"No! I'm not gay! I'm an actress. I was hired to play a part this evening. I'm not sure if it paid off or not though!"

Aden suddenly came to his senses and remembered his friend.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Anna asked sitting upright as Aden hastily got to his feet.

"Joey, my friend. What happened to her?"

"Well, I don't know. She flew out of the door when Charlie left. I assume they're together; all happy and cuddly!"

"So, it was Charlie who hired you to play 'Blueeyes'?" Aden frowned.

"Yes, that's right." Anna said worriedly.

"But how did she know about 'Blueeyes'? I mean, how did she know what time Joey had arranged to meet her at The Surf Club?"

"Simply because Charlie is 'Blueeyes'!"

"You're kidding me?"

Anna shook her head and grinned at the young man.

"Well, I'll be... Hey, I'd better go and find Joey... to see if she's okay!"

"I have a feeling when they've talked it all through, they'll be okay, with or without your help, Aden!" Anna grinned, patting the soft sand beside her, invitingly.

* * *

"Ruby!" Charlie called as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey!" Ruby called from the lounge.

"Can you come here? I need to talk to you for a moment." Charlie said, glancing at Joey.

Joey smiled and squeezed Charlie's hand.

Ruby bounced into the kitchen but stopped abruptly as she noticed her sister standing hand in hand with Joey Collins.

"Hey Joey. I didn't expect to see you here." She said glancing at their entwined fingers.

"Hey Ruby."

"Ruby, sit down. I'd like to talk to you about something very serious." Charlie said, indicating to a chair at the kitchen table.

"I'll put the kettle on, shall I?" Joey suggested.

Charlie nodded and smiled appreciatively at her girlfriend who winked back and walked towards the kettle. Ruby watched the interaction between the two girls.

"I didn't realise you and Joey were such... 'good' friends." Ruby commented.

"Obviously not!" Charlie replied tartly.

Joey gave her a look, suggesting she didn't get over excited. Charlie nodded her understanding and turned back to her sister.

"Ruby. Someone has broken into my computer and used some very personal information against me. Would you know anything about this?" Charlie asked in her best Police Officer voice.

Ruby's cheeks flushed and she looked quickly from Charlie to the other girl in the room.

"Perhaps we should talk in private." Ruby suggested.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of Joey."

"Are you serious?" Ruby said, glancing again at Joey.

"Deadly!"

Ruby swallowed.

"Well, maybe I do know something – just a little thing!" She replied quietly.

"Well, perhaps you just tell me what this 'little thing' is and I'll see if it fits my enquiry." Charlie said, watching Joey place steaming mugs of coffee in front of herself and Ruby.

Ruby gave Joey a half smile of thanks and took the mug into her hands. She looked at Charlie and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to see you happy, Charlz. I meant no harm!"

"You meant no harm, Rubes, but you caused a big problem this evening, one which nearly broke my heart..." She said, glancing at Joey, who smiled and sat down in the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry, sis. I didn't think."

"That's your problem, Rubes; you don't think!"

Joey nudged Charlie with her knee.

"What happened exactly?" Ruby asked quietly, more than aware that her sister was agitated.

"What happened was... Joey here, or maybe I should call her by her other name, 'Browneyes', received a desperate message from 'Blueeyes'" Charlie advised, pointing to herself. "Begging for me to meet her at The Surf Club tonight. Little knowing that I, Charlie Buckton, who had just started a relationship with Joey Collins here, had also received a desperate message from 'Browneyes', telling me how I set her _'soul on fire'_!"

"You-you mean you two are..."

"Yes, Rubes, we're together and this caused us to get very confused, hurt and jealous! We've shouted and argued this evening and were on the point of breaking up because of you! Why couldn't you, just for once, reframe from meddling in my affairs?"

Charlie got up from her seat and walked to the sink.

Ruby looked sheepishly towards Joey and lowered her eyelids.

"I'm so very sorry, Joey. I had no idea you were... 'her'."

"That maybe so, Ruby, but it nearly cost us dear!"

Ruby nodded and glanced at her sister who was still standing at the sink with her back turned towards them. Ruby got up and walked towards her sister; smiling guiltily at Joey as she passed.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. I had no idea you felt this way about... I'm so sorry. Everything is alright between you two now, isn't it?"

Charlie turned slightly and glanced at Joey. Joey smiled and said,

"Yes Rubes, everything is alright now."

Ruby leant against her sister for a hug, which Charlie obliged her with, even though undeserved.


	19. Chapter 19

Perfect Match

_**Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of Perfect Match. I've been very sloppy with updates during this story and for this I apologise! I hope you have enjoyed it regardless of this. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, not only this story, but all my others too. With very best wishes. **__**~S&L~ xxx**_

Chapter 19

The early morning breeze was still cool as Joey and Aden heaved the copious amounts of luggage onto the little boat. Its brand new blue paint shone in the bright sunlight and its wavy reflection in the dock-side water spelt out the upside down word of _**'Blueeyes' **_which had been painted on by Ruby, with much love and care. Charlie smiled as she watched it shimmering in the sun's rays. She glanced over her shoulder and caught Joey watching and smiling at her; causing a wonderful, warm glow inside her, and a little flip in her heart knowing that for the next six months... or maybe seven, they would be travelling together, visiting what Joey called '_remote and exotic isles, where they can spend quality time together, listening to the lapping water about them, feeling the wind in their hair and falling in love under the stars.'_

Charlie straightened up and walked slowly, over to Joey and wrapped her slender arms about her waist and rested her head on Joey's very willing shoulder.

A clatter of feet came running down to the quay-side where the little boat was preparing to sail away from Summer Bay. It was Ruby, Leah, VJ and Anna the ex-actress; now student lawyer, who had been courting Aden Jefferies for the last eight months ever since the evening that Blueeyes and Browneyes' cover had been busted.

Ruby joined in a group hug with her sister and Joey, getting tearful as their moment of departure approached. Ruby would be staying with her father, Ross and stepmother, Morag while the girls were away but would take up residence with Joey and Charlie in a bungalow, all of their own, when the girls returned. Charlie was taking a sabbatical from the Police force but upon her return, (and as a carrot to encourage her to come back) had been awarded a promotion to Sergeant.

Anna joined Aden on deck and helped him load the last of the boxes.

Suddenly, a shout from the top of the quay made them all look up in surprise. There, stood the larger than life figure of Brett Collins; Joey's brother.

"Oh Lord! What does he want?" Joey muttered under her breath.

"Do you want me to go and deal with him, Jo?" Aden asked, stepping off of the boat.

"No thanks, Aden." And turning to Charlie... "I'd better go see what he wants."

"Okay, sweetheart, but don't let him upset you!" Charlie warned.

"I won't." Joey promised, kissing her soon to be ship-mate on the cheek.

* * *

"Were you going away without even saying goodbye to me?" Brett asked; strangely sober.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you'd want to... even talk to me, after... the other night." Joey said quietly.

Though Charlie and Joey's dream voyage had been planned for many months, Brett had not been informed until very recently. He had blown his top, declaring his younger sister was an idiot to be sailing away with a women, even one as hot as Charlie Buckton. Joey had done her best to convince her brother that Charlie was her soul mate and therefore, would be spending the rest of their lives together; either on land or sea; it was one and the same to them and there was nothing he could do about it. An argument had ensued and they parted bitter enemies.

"Jo, let's not leave it like this." Brett suggested, sincerely. "I'm your only family. I might never see you again!"

Joey looked at her brother suspiciously.

"What's all this, Brett? Worried I might not return or more to the point; forget to bring you back some duty-free whisky and cigarettes?"

Brett's brow furrowed and he looked hurt by her insinuation.

"No Joey. I-I want us to be mates. You're my only sister for Christ's sake!"

"Brett, you do understand that whatever you say, I'm with Charlie and gonna stay with Charlie forever; you know, 'Charlie – the woman'?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know who Charlie is." Brett said sulkily, glancing at Charlie who watched intently at the quay-side. "I know you and her are... well, together and I know whatever I try to do or say won't make any difference. And I know I've been a slob and a git to you Jo, and for that, I apologise. I haven't been much of a brother to you since Dad died. I really miss him Jo. And now I'll really miss you. You'll drop me a postcard from time to time, won't you?"

Joey smiled at her brother and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Well... that's grand then, Jo. I hope you and ... Charlie have a beaut time!"

Joey glanced down at her girlfriend who was looking anxious.

"That, we intend to. And Brett, I do appreciate you coming to see me off. Thank you. Won't you come down and say 'goodbye' to Charlie too?"

"Err, na thanks Jo. It's not that I don't want to or anything, it's just she's seen me in some rather compromising positions and I'd rather not embarrass myself, if you don't mind."

"She's seen me in some pretty compromising positions too!" Joey giggled.

"Yeah, but that's you and her... well, you know... doing what girls like you do."

Joey burst out laughing and pulled her brother in for a hug. He smelt freshly showered and had shaved, and was in no way repugnant to her.

"I'll miss you Brett."

"I'll miss you too, Jo." He replied; his voice sounding thick with emotion.

"Well, I'd better go. Look after yourself and ... well, just look after yourself, okay?" Joey said, looking anxiously at her sibling.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I've managed to secure that job you've left behind, so I'm a changed man now Jo. I'll be fine." He grinned.

"Good."

"Hey! And you take care too... The two of you. Look after each other, okay?"

"We will." Joey promised.

They hugged once more and when Joey escaped his strong arms, ran down to her boat; only looking back when she reached Charlie's arms, who mopped her tears with a tissue. Then, she watched as her brother walked away.

* * *

"Well, it's about time you two pushed off!" Aden said, glancing at his watch. "Otherwise, you'll miss the tide."

Joey and Charlie glanced at each other and smiled. Their journey through life together was officially starting. Ruby clung to her sister, who hugged her and shed tears of joy and sadness at their parting. Joey hugged Aden and then, Anna, whom she had come to know well and liked very much. Then both girls hugged Leah and VJ in turn; promising to bring back various novelties from exotic lands for the latter.

With all their farewells done, they turned once again to face each other and taking one another's hand, climbed into Joey's boat, 'Blueeyes' and prepared to 'away anchor'.

* * *

As the little blue boat sailed out of Summer Bay harbour and the shouts of 'farewells' were lost in the air dividing them from their loved ones, Joey snaked her arms around her love and rested her chin on Charlie's shoulder.

"Happy?"

"I am."

"Thank you for sending me a message Blueeyes. You turned my world upside down and inside out that day, and I love you for it."

"And thank you for answering my message, Browneyes. I love you so much and never want to be anywhere but with you. We are a perfect match, aren't we?"

Joey turned her love around in her arms and kissed her tenderly on her lips.

"Don't you think you should be driving the boat?" Charlie chuckled when Joey allowed her.

"Steering the boat, darling!"

Charlie laughed all the more; pulling her girlfriend and travelling companion in for another kiss.

* * *

Ruby watched as the little blue boat became a minute speck on the horizon. Aden wrapped his arm around the young girl and comforted her.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Ruby asked, uncertainly.

"Course she will. Joey will take care of her, no worries. And hey! Can I buy you a choco milkshake and pancakes?"

Ruby's eyes lit up. It was breakfast time and she was starving.

"I'd love it!" She grinned. "But you don't have to, you know!"

"Well, perhaps I wanna buy you breakfast! After all, if it hadn't been for you and your interference all those months ago, Anna and I would never have met!" He said, grinning at his girlfriend.

Anna smiled and took Aden's free hand in her own, and the three followed Leah and VJ, heading off towards the diner.

* * *

Charlie and Joey watched as Summer Bay became just a piece of shoreline and then eventually, disappearing altogether.

Joey had at long last found the girl of her dreams and her dating site wish had come true.

'_I'd love to take you with me on my voyage of discovery. Let's sail the seven seas together and find our true selves. We'll explore places where no one has dared go. Together, we'll hold hands and be brave enough to face the truth.'_

And Charlie's dream girl was discovered, and now in her arms.

'_I long for that special someone who will talk to me; one who will let me unburden my heart. I am a little complex, and though have had my share of cares, am now looking for a travelling companion to journey through life with me. Someone with a soft hand to hold and to share special times with.'_

_**~The End~**_


End file.
